Powerpuff Girls Z: Paths of Light
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Gate. A Gate between worlds guarded by a single Guardian who gave her life protecting the world of men from a terrible unspeakable evil. Now in the present- a young girl must take up the mantle of the guardian of long past as "Hyper Blossom" - to protect this world and all in from falling to the darkness once more.:: HIATUS


_A/N: My God my lovelies- it's finally here. This is the special project I have been waiting - well let's be honest- this here was one of the first harebrained schemes my muse came up with long ago and now... it's finally here._

 _Powerpuff Girls Z was one of my favorite animes growing up- it was kooky and fun- but looking at it now... there were... more than a few narrative problems. It was written as a parody... but they missed a lot of golden opportunities regardless of that - I always did wonder what it would have been like if they had taken the entire " magical girl" genre angle and followed it much more closely and well... Charlotte the muse was more than a little intrigued and hence... here we are XD_

 _Now y'all will likely recognize a few familiar faces here- there's a reason for that- one of the big things I found the most annoying rewatching the anime was simple- they just... didn't... use any of the other cast from the original and there was...so...much... potential there._

 _Where was Mitch? Where was Mike Believe? Robin Snyder? Harry Pitts? Elmer S'glue!? Where were all of them and their story arcs? You're telling me that "Patches" wouldn't have made a perfect "monster of the day" for that crazy world- or Robin maybe being the one who turned because of her own canon cat? Harry turning the entire city into a dirty project- Elmer going all pasty on everyone? C'mon guys- there was so much potential there!_

 _And we're not even going to talk about the Rowdyruff Boys- oh no we're not going to go there._

 _Well this is what fanfiction is for. We fix things that as writers we think could do with some... tinkering. And sooooo- with some elbow grease and lots of... aching hands XD_

 _Ladies and Gentlemen- boys and girls- I give you... my rendition and "reboot" of one of my favorite animes and homages to my favorite cartoon of all time..._

* * *

 ** _-o-_**

 **Powerpuff Girls Z: Paths of Light**

* * *

 _Once upon a time… there was a village underneath a lone mountain. A mountain that lay sleeping- and on its peak there stood-._

 _A gate._

 _A gate to the spirit world and our own - watched over by a lone being chosen by the Gods to ensure the path of mortal and spirit never crossed- and that those who wished to take the gate never succeeded._

 _Silently from afar she watched over us- protecting the path and keeping the darkness within at bay._

 _With her sacred light she watched over us all- and for every passing night they were soon greeted by the ethereal light bringing forth the day from over the mountain- her voice echoing through the land._

 _ **Worry not my dear people- for my light shall cut through any darkness that dares to follow.**_

 _And so the world was peaceful. The village lay basked in the Guardian's ethereal light for all time…_

 _Or so they thought…_

 _One terrible day the people awoke to see no light shining from the mountain- instead a darkness had blanketed the land._

 _A Great Demon Lord had wrested control of the Spirit gate under the curtain of the night and broken through to the world of men determined to devour the souls of every man, woman and child in its path, bringing horror and sorrow in its wake._

 _The world could only tremble as the battle raged on- for days, for nights- never ending, never ceasing- Light piercing through darkness only to be swallowed again by shadows- the guardian fought and fought to no avail._

 _Finally, with the end drawing near the Guardian taking the very last vestiges of her strength at long last drove the creature back through the gate from whence it came- sealing both it and the gate forever more._

 _But celebrations of the guardian's victory were but short lived- for on the eve of that final night… she fell._

 _Her ethereal light bursting across the land- scattering with the four winds with the words_

 _ **Worry not my dear people- for my light shall cut through any darkness. Farewell- Farewell.**_

 _And then she was gone._

 _They say you can see still the remnants of her light on the mountain- That she still watches over us - and should there ever be need... she will return to drive back the darkness with her ethereal light once more._

" **Is she Mama?"**

" **Who is sweetheart?"**

" **The pretty Guardian… Is she still on the mountain?"**

" **Well… it depends Ryu… it depends what you believe."**

" **What I believe?"**

Hādorenga Rosalie- matriarch of that esteemed and established family could only look at her son, taking in everything about him, his thick dark auburn hair sticking out at all sides and his wide innocent dark brown eyes then back to the book between them. The tome of Japanese fairy tales and legends her esteemed mother in law had passed down to her upon her marriage that had long been a favorite of her husband's…and now was her son's.

Ah her dashing little knight- his room was one giant story book after all- with his grand castles and toy knights and dragons and fair damsels waiting for their rescue- she was determined for her son to have a childhood… thankfully Ryu (Sr.) agreed with her- then again why wouldn't he…

He'd been the same way supposedly in youth. Hard to believe now but… she smiled and brushed her hand through those untamable locks.

"I think she's real Mama- I think she's on the mountain!" Elizabeth laughed and kissed his brow.

"Then sweetie… that's all that matters."

"I wanna meet her!"

She laughed again and ruffled his hair. "Maybe someday you will Ryuji."

"I will! And I'll take her to see you Mama!"

Another grin. "What an honor then I'll be sure to be dressed in my best." They both smiled then with matching toothy grins. He suddenly looked deep in thought, she cocked her head. "You should wear your pearls." He nodded sagely. "Wear your pearls when you meet a Guardian Mama- its only respect-iful." His lisp caught somewhat. She swallowed the laugh.

Those big eyes were starting to close and his head was starting to loll. She smiled and put the blankets over him.

"Sweet dreams little knight." She whispered.

"G'night Mama..."

The light went off and the door closed. He waited until the _click, clack_ of her shoes went away before he dashed out of bed, went to his window and threw open the panes- The sky was filled with so many stars and the moon was shining bright but he was focused on the mountain in the far distance- far, far away- way past his family's estate.

But all Ryuji was interesting in looking at was that faint light coming from the top of that mountain.

 _I wonder if anyone else…can see it?_

The little girl continued to peer up at the sky- all the way to the very top of the mountain. Eyes wide as she stared out the window.

Baba had told her stories about the mountain- stories Mommy and Daddy didn't like- called them super-stucious- or something like that. They wanted Momoko to become a serious student and become a doctor or a lawyer or a business woman- Daddy was a journalist and Ojīchan… he wanted Momoko to be something else. Whatever that meant.

But she could see it… she could see the light on the mountain…

She could see it…

It was gone. She blinked. That had never happened before?

 _Where'd it go?_

" **Kyo- Kyo go faster it's gaining on us!"**

 _ **Screech- Screech!**_

" **Damn it Kuneko! Shut that mongrel up!"**

" **Jojo Hush- Hush-!"**

"… **.D-…Dad?"**

" **Shhh- Kenji shush let your father drive!"**

" **But… But… Dad- Mom it-!"**

" **We'll be safe when we get to the valley! It can't follow us down the mountain- the texts all agree on that- KYOU!"**

 _ **SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _So pitiful… so very… pitiful…_

 _These creatures you fought so hard to protect…_

 _What was the point little Guardian…_

 _And do you really think you can stop me this time…. That your paltry little light show will be enough…_

 _Heh…_

 _I think not._

The stones- a minor annoyance really- had glowed in the Great One's grasp- so the clever twit had decided to be well… _clever_ had she- well… _He_ could be quite clever as well- if not more genius than the foolish one's best efforts could possibly hope to ascertain.

Pitiful. She'd had potential. Great Potential.

And yet…. She'd chosen that path instead.

And reduced her once "divine" light to well…. _This._

They had glowed… and then just as quickly vanished. Another annoyance. No

matter. He had been caught off guard he'd admit that now- by her light and the sheer brilliance of it back then… but now?

It was dim- and fickle- and well… of no account. A shame really…to fall so low… so hard. And all for the sake of those foolish insects down below…

 _Pity._

 _-o-_

* * *

 **Episode I:**

 _ **Rose Red**_

 _ **Part 1**_

* * *

 _Reports are flying in once again concerning another sighting of the mysterious masked heroines who call themselves "The Powerpuff Girls" at last week's incident at the city zoo - City officials again urge all citizens to-._

"Katai-san find another station please."

"Of course sir."

Loud music filled the car then and the young man sighed- rubbing the bridge of his nose and adjusting his sunglasses for the third time in the last fifteen minutes- cheap things these- how much had they cost him? 6-7 hundred thousand yen? – Tch- cheap pieces of junk. They slid again. He buzzed his lips and slouched against the seat irritably.

This place… was so… _dull_.

"Why am I here again?" He muttered out loud this time and tapped his fingers listlessly. His companion of course said nothing- only continued reading his newspaper- who read _newspapers_ anymore- hell who even _made_ physical papers anymore- for the love of- he really _was_ in the country and God did he _hate_ it.

Who was he? Why he was _only_ Hādorenga Ryuji- heir to the third largest real estate fortune in the Pacific islands – the _only_ male heir- making him obviously one of Japan's most sought after bachelor for all his being a mere seventeen years of age- every woman in their right mind sought him out- worshipped the very _ground_ he walked on. He was welcome to every club, at every party- every particular kind of fun and amusing event actual _civilization_ could offer.

He had left Tokyo for _this!?_

It was so _dull_. So blasé- nothing exciting clearly happened here in this… quaint little town they persisted in calling a city. Gētomura- a smaller relatively unremarkable city in the Japanese northern hills however during the US Occupation or whatever it's very quaintness apparently reminded enough of the American soldiers of their tiny hometowns or whatever to have earned it the nickname "Townsville" – how adorable. And it had stuck since.

A little hamlet in the middle of bloody nowhere that had nothing to it except its "small town" feel and oh yes- according to this paltry little brochure or whatever they were known for their _lovely Cherry Blossoms._ Oh how _charming_.

Ugh. He was missing the parties and the girls and the excitement for _this?!_

He sighed again and there was only a wordless page turning. Ugh. Ryuji grabbed the paper from his companion and the young man finally looked up irritation radiating off him that for any regular person the mere thought would make them start shaking in their boots but never Ryuji.

Sato was his closest companion. Nineteen to Ryuji's seventeen- sporting a cool and reserved look at all times one would probably wonder at the connection between the staid and somewhat aloof Yokeru Satoshi and the dynamic and fun loving Hādorenga Ryuji but bah- what did those fools know. Sato had been the one confidante Ryu had had over these… long years- always there with advice when he wanted it and the only one brave enough to give him much more _needed_ advice when he didn't. The older boy sighed and removed his own ever there sunglasses – those dark piercing eyes again could make any other mortal pause but Ryu was immune to their cold serious glaze….most of the time.

"The last I checked Ryuji-sama, you're here to give your dear cousin a _scolding_ she will never forget and cancel your undeclared engagement she's persisted in believing in." The man said coolly. Ryuji gagged, he almost literally felt the bile rise in his throat at the mere _thought_ \- oh…

Oh God no.

Him!? Marry _her_? Heaven forbid. Even if her disgraceful behavior lately hadn't _immediately_ crossed her off the list of so called _candidates_ Ryuji would _never_ have- ugh! No! Just… _no!_

She was petty, she was flighty, and she was…she was just _no!_ No-No!

Of course Ryuji knew he would have to pick a bride sooner or later. Find a worthy woman to take his name and continue the line. Begin a new dynasty. But… how could he simply _settle_ for just any woman!?

No. His future bride was going to be the epitome of class, sophistication, smarts, and wit. She would be kind and just. Generous. Loving. Full of life.

And she would be beautiful. Both inside and out. She would be the crown jewel of the family.

 _The light of my life. Bringing light wherever she goes…_

A foolish boyhood declaration had turned into a vow- a mission- a _promise_. He would find the perfect woman to bring home to…-. His fist clenched instinctively. Sato resumed his sunglasses.

"Ryu-san. Have you thought about how you're going to go about doing this- ? Master Shirogane will not be pleased to see his daughter jilt-."

"There was never any agreement- never any _betrothal_ despite how many times that conniving bastard bloody tried! My mother and father both knew what he was after- and they ensured it wouldn't happen." Ryu's teeth grit. "Besides- maybe this will be a lesson to the jack ass and he'll finally be able to put a leash on the wretched girl!"

After all- She may have had the name _Himeko_ \- but that girl was in no way a _Princess_ in manners, class or decorum. Her latest behavior was nothing sort of _irksome_ \- disgracing herself and the family name – even if _was_ only by marriage – and the family council had gone and ordered _him_ to more or less give the royal brat a bloody _scolding_ – who did Ryuji look like- the girl's father!? Why couldn't _he_ control the loathsome spoiled witch!

No- leave it instead to Ryuji. There were so many bloody parties he was missing now- so many. And pretty and fun girls who had no chance of being the Lady of his household but they knew that already and just wanted to show Ryu a good time!

 _That_ was how he should be spending his Saturday- not _this!_

And this traffic?! Couldn't it go any faster! The sooner he got this bloody errand done the sooner he could go home!

Sato's inky eyebrow went up slightly- and he was engrossed once again in the paper it seemed- idiot. Ryu rolled his eyes and snatched the archaic device from him. He frowned.

 _ **Powerpuff Girls Z show that even Heroes in mini-skirts can do it all!**_

…What a foolish name. Tch. The picture was blurry- though in this hick town what else could be expected. What the hell were they even going on about? Heroes… in mini-skirts? He'd never heard of such nonsense.

"The hell is this? Some kind of movie or stunt?" He scoffed. Sato shrugged,

"No one knows – apparently these three young women have been running around this town helping in…." He hesitated and cleared his throat. " _Incidents."_

Ryu raised an eyebrow and sat up somewhat, "Incidents?" He said dryly. "Like what?"

"Well…" Sato took a sip of his water. "Incidents such as what occurred to Lady Hime-."

Ryu scoffed, "Oh _please_ \- her excuse of having no memory whatsoever of her appalling behavior and such- of course the bitch would blame everyone but herself. Don't call her "lady" anything my friend- she's hardly such." He sniffed imperiously and leaned back. "She's clearly deranged. Something not right in the head." He waved off the _disturbing_ images that had shown up on his desk of his….cousin…. dressed in some outlandish costume spouting out nonsense like some sort of psychopath- I always had a feeling she was ill." Ryuji took a sip of his own mineral water. "Marriage? Tch. In her sick deluded fantasies maybe." He shuddered, Sato took another swig of his drink silently. "Oh very funny."

"I didn't say anything Ryuji-sama."

"You didn't have to." He said irritably. Sato only took another silent drink and took up the paper again.

"It seems this city has had a run of bad luck concerning…psychological…breaks." He murmured and flipped the page. "Perhaps it's something in the water."

Ryu rolled his eyes, "All the more reason to make this as quick as bloody possible." He snapped and tapped the privacy screen again, ""Katai-san when are we expected to arrive at Himeko's?"

The elder man continued looking straight ahead as he drove the car, "We should be there as soon as we get out of this traffic Young Master."

Thank God. He slumped back. Ugh. Wake him when they were at that gaudy, disgraceful residence and not a moment sooner. Ryuji just wanted to go home!

The idea of confronting the clearly… mentally ill young woman that had undergone some psychological break hadn't been appealing to begin with but clearly he was in looney town anyway! Or what was this "charming" nickname he saw on the paper- "Townsville"- tch. All those American Boys or whatever had apparently been "charmed" by this hovel's "small town" feel during the Occupation or whatever- Ryuji hadn't been listening to Katai-San much after the words – " _Lady Himeko"_ and " _Mission_ " had come out of his mouth.

That alone had made Ryuji know his day was ruined and this wasn't going to be fun.

He buzzed his lips, his companion slumped into the seat and closed his eyes. He had a point- it'd been a long flight. Ugh. Fuck it really- Ryuji was going to sleep- wake him when the bloody small town traffic dissipated- what were they all heading to some foolish little get together- is that why this entire city it seemed were on this _one_ street. Ugh.

The siren was rather loud- both he and Sato whirled around- and… what on-? Was that…. was that idiot getting _out_ of his car!? Why was he _leaving_ his car- how the fuck were they supposed to get past his damn car!? It was in the middle of the- what- why were _other_ people leaving their cars!? Was this something small townsfolk did!? Was this a "Townvillian" tradition!? Was the siren some kind of "call to worship the town square!?" Was he in a cult town or something!?

He'd played that video game- he had no desire to be part of it thank you very much!

The car suddenly came to a screeching halt. They both near fell to the floor.

"What the-Katai what's the meaning of this!?"

"Uncle- what did you just-?"

"I-I'm sorry young master but-!" He pointed.

… Everyone was… leaving their cars… rather quickly. What the…?

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

All three of them stiffened and the ensuing shaking was ominous. Sato tensed and his hand went to his waist, his belt- the pistol nestled at his side an ominous warning. Ryuji went to open the door but Sato put his hand up- the other was already resting on the gun.

"Stay here Master Ryuji." He murmured. _Click._ Off went the safety and out the door his friend who happened to be his bodyguard went off. Ryu buzzed his lips as with another low murmur and there went his guardian and driver – who happened to be Sato's uncle- so of course he went off looking for his erstwhile nephew.

Bloody Hell.

The shaking continued. An earthquake perhaps? That would explain the sudden rush of people running like idiots down the road past the- how did they know the earthquake was even coming-?

 _BANG BANG_

He jumped and looked at the window- the woman was smacking the car with all her might- screeching something the soundproofing had made completely illegible. He frowned and cautiously lowered the window.

"…Yes?"

"GET OUT OF HERE KID! RUN! RUN! IT'S BLACK LIGHT!-!" She screeched but was pulled backwards regardless- he jumped up but the woman was already in the air- shrieking as the strings (?!) coiled around her ankles and hoisted her in the air.

 _You're all my friends now…_

He blinked again. What on…?

Then his eyes widened. There was…there was what was probably at least _fifty_ people being hung in the air by the odd strings! They were shrieking and crying in some cases but the figure in the middle- dressed in ridiculous livery out of some medieval fantasy even just stood silently in the middle- the strings holding the people up all attached to his fingers.

Like he was some sort of… twisted puppeteer!?

What… the-!?

 _Creeeeeak_

And that was car- he saw the strings center on the car and… that was Ryu's cue! He managed to tumble out just in time as the strings lifted the car right out off the ground! That… wasn't going to be fun to explain to the rental company now was it…?

 _We're all going to be friends… none of us will ever be alone again…._

Friends… oh what the hell?! He had no desire to be some…some… weirdo in bells "friend" thanks -! What the fuck-!?

Another round of strings and he dodged- thank you self-defense lessons that Sato had insisted on as much as Ryu had had no desire to- BLOODY! – another near hit- and some other poor sap got hit instead- sorry chap- nothing personal but Ryuji wasn't a big fan of puppets and clowns- and look this guy was clearly both- how nice! Ha… Ha?

He groaned and held his brow. Oh… that had hurt. Bloody- he saw the flash of white and Ryuji was not about to become some… demented jester's puppet! Not today! What on earth was going-!? Was this some kind of new club drug or something at work!? At three in the afternoon!?

What the fuck kind of weird city had he been plopped into-!

Had that… water in the car come from here or outside? Because clearly there was obviously something in the water- some left over radiation maybe? They weren't that close to Hiroshima or Nagasaki but-. WHOA!

That… could have been Ryuji's head. The strings were clearly…somehow… metal… or something automatized because… that…. would have hurt… a lot. The groove in the building was deep… and okay it was time to go! Time to go very much- where was Sato and Katai!? Had they been caught!? Shit- Shit- where was-!?

"HEY!"

He blinked again. Hmm? What was-?

"MOVE KID!"

Eh? A flash of lime green and suddenly a raven haired girl was in front of him- sporting a mask, a wild pixie cut and …was that a miniskirt? Huh… she even _looked_ like one of those stereotypical fairies and such… except the whole… _giant hammer_ or whatever she was swinging around!

What the bloody hell was going on-!?

She grunted and when the strings came slithering over in their direction again the strange pixie grinned maniacally before batting them away- Was that a hammer or an oversized croquet mallet…

"Uh yeah no- not today Clown!" She narrowed eyes – so startlingly green they blazed through the mask and all right at Ryuji. "Okay seriously kid _move!_ What are you new!?" She railed and raised her hammer…mallet…thing threateningly. "Get out of here dumb ass!"

"…. Uh…"

There was a blue flash of light this time and now another… masked girl in a miniskirt this time blonde and blue eyed like some kind of stereotypical Westernized angel …holding a giant… bubble wand had joined…the party. Ha…Ha?

 _What the fuck was in that water? Am I in some kind of drugged up dream?_

"Excuse me- we really need you to move sir!" She clutched the wand tighter. Big blue eyes peeked from under her own mask.

"Forget him Bubbles! What's the situation!?" The Pixie...fairy… mallet girl snapped and the...bubble...wand wielding... angel gave him another worried look but then turned back to the fuming croquet champion…in the Pixie leagues and Bloody hell what was in that water….

Because now they were _floating!_ Floating like literal fucking in the air floating! Was this a joke?! Had he accidentally wandered onto some movie set- because looking at them now this looked like a cut of the mill "Magical Girl" or whatever movie! The miniskirts- the masks, the _fuku_ \- the ridiculous weapons!

 _You're not taking my friends…._

"Oh I'll take your friends away ya-!" The pixie snarled and flew off- the angel shrieked.

"B-Buttercup wait! Wait! The Professor said to wait for-!" Another quick look at him and she pressed her hands together. "Please evacuate the area sir- it's not really safe here." She laughed uneasily. "Okay thank you-." Another crash. She gripped her bubble wand…. Tighter. "OOOOH! BUTTERCUP! GET BACK HERE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR-!"

And she was off- okay… okay this was the single weirdest dream Ryuji had ever had and whatever was in this water needed to be investigated because _clearly_ -!

He saw the strings again- and they were heading right for him- he didn't have time to dodge and they wound around his ankles and he fell flat on his ass. He snarled- oh hell no he was not becoming some Demon Jester's puppet – oh hell no! Not Hādorenga Ryuji! Uh uh! It was dragging him like he was a rag doll- and he grabbed a nearby pole- bending from the sheer _force_ of those pulling him and he kicked as hard as he could- he freed one ankle but these apparently weren't _strings_ so much as _wire_ because the _slice_ was excruciating.

He bit down on his lip to keep from bellowing- if Sato had not been captured yet and heard Ryu _scream_ than well his loyal bodyguard friend _would_ get captured and that would be help to no one! He kicked again- and again- and finally his shoe came flying off and the wire string redacted- not too smart was it? Tch- that's right enjoy the shoe victory or whatever- he backed against the building and pulled out his cell.

Should he call the police? The Army!? … Someone with a large set of wire clippers?!

There was another crash- and a bright light- brighter than either the blue or green ones high above them- the blonde and the dark haired girl both paused in their… argument or whatever happening in the sky and whirled around. Ryuji shielded his eyes- even with the sunglasses that had miraculously managed to stay intact – so maybe they weren't so cheap after all – Ryuji found himself shielding his eyes- it was _intense_.

The strings…wire whatever these strange things were seemed to wither almost instantly- w-wait that was a bad thing the people in the air were-! The blonde immediately swung her bubble wand and oh… oh that worked too…? The screaming people in the air were now screaming people in…

Bubb…les…. - _Oooh_ \- well of course… the random… angel… girl...in pigtails had a literal _bubble...wand_ and was named Bubbles and.. Ha…Ha...haaaaa?

 _What…the fuck…. kind of trip am I on!?_

Ryuji's shoe suddenly was in front of him- and… wait who was-?

He couldn't see anything- the light… it…it was too bright. It was like… she was made of pure light… wait… it…it couldn't be… that was a story- a fairy tale even-!

The world stopped spinning. Time froze in place. The light faded and he saw…

… _Her._

A being… A being so… so… _divine…_ so…otherworldly she could… she could only be…

 _A goddess._

Her hair looked like spun fire as it flew in the burgeoning breeze, long and glorious- held back by a scarlet ribbon tied in a neat bow- not a hair out of place.

Her skin looked like newly poured cream as it shimmered like the very moon shining upon this divine creature who had flown down from the very heavens themselves.

Her eyes… were the color of a perfect summer sunset. So vibrantly pink… he could… stare into them all day- even through that mask she wore he could see their light. Boring right into him.

And finally his unworthy mortal eyes traveled down following those long….long magnificent legs which went on for miles… it seemed… only accentuated by that god given miniskirt and the shiny white boots that reached her knees.

He felt his jaw drop and shakily he removed his sunglasses- he knew… he knew he must have looked like some…some sort of simpleton but-gaping like a fish like he was but… he couldn't help it.

She… She was…the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His Goddess extended once again his…shoe towards him. Even through the strange mask she wore those sunset eyes glowed.

" _We'll take care of this sir- please get to safety with the others."_

Her voice… It was like the ringing of bells- of ethereal, otherworldly bells. Even her voice was beautiful!

Could…could such a divine creature be… be _real_? Was this a dream? If so then Ryuji never wanted to wake up. Leave him only to sit and stare at this magnificent being all his life. He would die a happy man.

His chest heaved. Crashed. Tossed about- his very heart was threatening to burst out of his chest- if only so he could fall to his knees and offer such a paltry offering of it to this flawless goddess before him. She was beautiful. She was breathtaking.

She was….

 _Perfect._

He silently took the shoe she was still holding out to him like a man in any common stupor- her mere presence being as intoxicating to him as the most potent of spirits. He felt the spark rush through his veins at their merest of touch and surely she must have felt it too as she gave him a smile and the sun shone brighter than on any day of his life.

"Who…who are you?" He breathed. He had to know. Surely she had to have a name as magnificent as she! Tell him! Tell him so he could scream it to the heavens- immortalize it forever! Carve it into stone and erect a statue for all the world to see!

The goddess gave him an odd look- cocking her head to the side causing those magnificent copper strands to frame her exquisite face before she smiled once more-.

"You…can call me Blossom. Hyper… Blossom." Another soft tinkling of bells. "Please sir… get to safety- the Powerpuff Girls Z will handle this."

"Blos...som…?" he said quietly. Those beautiful eyes were centered right on him- piercing him through the very soul… his very being…

Through his entire heart.

 _Badum…. Badum._

He clutched his shoe. They stared at one another- even through the mask he could see the wonder in her eyes- the awe- so she felt it too then. She too had felt the very earth shift upon their meeting. Upon this destined meeting they both had clearly been waiting for so long…

 _Apologies… apologies my Goddess… for making you wait…. my love…_

Another round of screaming began, and she tore her gaze from him with one flash of bright…glorious light.

… She was gone. His… Goddess was gone.

Ryu stared after the light. Had he really… had this really just…?

Was this the moment every man dreamed of? The moment he met his destiny at last. What some men would spend their entire lives searching for and never finding….

Because Ryuji understood it now. He knew what it was he had been missing his entire life- He had found it. Finally… at long last he had _found_ it.

The curling of those delicate petal lips had given him all the answers in one single devastating moment.

"Hyper…. Blossom…." he whispered. His heart pounded. "Blossom…" he whispered again- relishing in it. Devouring the very sensation of her name on his lips. "Blossom…." He leaned against the wall. "Blossom…"

She was perfect. Living perfection. And that light…that… stunning… ethereal light. He'd been waiting for her his entire life he realized- and she with him. The lingering look she had given him before she had swept off had been one of-!

"Ryu-sama!" He blinked.

"Oh…there you are Sato." His friend looked frazzled- despite his still usual staidness his eyes seemed slightly bigger and his clothes were somewhat torn- ohh… _right_ – piano wire… strings… things. Right- those were still around weren't they?

"Ryu-sama we need to leave-!" Sato cocked his pistol and looked behind him. "I don't know what exactly is happening here but-!"

Leave?! But-! His goddess! What if his Goddess came searching for him and saw that he'd-!

A light burst out around them- and Sato looked up, pistol in the air but Ryu lowered it slowly- Sato's eyebrow rose but Ryu only shook his head. His friend gave him a strange look but it soon became apparent what had happened- somehow… the jester… or whatever the perpetrator was now being held between the Pixie and the Angel struggling and snarling- he didn't even seem _human_ \- while she… his Goddess… stood in front of the terrifying creature and a dark… murky mist- almost like sludge seeped out of the beast- while she held what looked like a glowing orb in her hand right in front of his face- Another wind and the Jester went limp between his two captors. His hat or whatever fell to the ground- all Ryu saw was sandy brown hair- so he...was human after all- but what had?

His Goddess was silent and placed a hand on the unworthy fool's head. The Pixie and the Angel both nodded and shot into the sky- Ryu ignored Sato's cry.

No...He was too focused on his Goddess. He took a step forward. It was time then- time to embrace his destiny!

"Blossom!" He froze. "It's her! It's Hyper Blossom! The Powerpuff Girls Z! They saved us!"

The crowd began to surge forward- Sato grabbed Ryu and managed to toss him behind him to shield him from the flood of people. The masked beauty hovered listlessly in the air.

Before in another pink streak.

...She was gone.

His...His goddess was just _gone_. How… How could-! Sato's jaw had dropped and they exchanged a look.

"What...What just-?" He began.

"Master Ryu! Sato!" Katai came running over looking just as worse for wear as his nephew and well… oh well clothes could be replaced quite easily- heh heh- the cheap sunglasses had certainly… worked well- they were the only things left intact in fact! Ha! Ha ha!

He didn't know what was so funny- but he couldn't stop laughing- no how could he? The world was just so glorious and wonderful! How had Ryuji never realized before how truly beautiful the world was! How! HOW!

Sato and his uncle both looked flabbergasted- even in Sato's cool collected way he looked concerned.

"Master Ryu… are you injured?"" He said quietly. "Was your...head struck?"

Head? _HEAD!?_ Foolish Sato! Did he not realize the momentous occasion that had just occurred! How history had been made! How _destiny_ had been brought into being!

"I've never been better my friend." He murmured. "Never better."

Again the odd look between them and Sato took hold of his arm for some reason.

"...Yes Master. I see but we really should-."

"Did you see that Sato? Katai? Did you see that my friends? Did you see her?"

"I...saw something… sir." Sato said sounding somewhat… awkward? "I'm not sure what exactly but-."

"So you saw her… she was real… my Goddess was real." He breathed. Now Katai gave his nephew an even odder look. Sato shrugged.

"Yes sir… there was indeed a…." Another pause. "...Young flying woman in a miniskirt. Yes she was here."

"... Oh...good." And now Sato's grip intensified- really these shoes were useless in- oh wait he wasn't wearing them anymore was he- ha ha! Look at this! The heir to the Hādorenga clan _barefoot_ in the street!

How very amusing! Ha- HA! Hahaha!

" _Is… he alright?"_

" _I'm… I'm not sure Uncle."_

" _Perhaps it's best… I alert Master Shirogane_ _he can send a car for us- although… surely that will come with a stipulation we stay for dinner and Master Ryu is in no-."_

"Oh nonsense Katai... "They both gave him an odd look once again as Sato helped him onto a nearby curb. "Go ahead- call them."

"... Sir I really must persist in thinking you may need medical treatment for your-." He stopped and Ryuji merely patted his shoulder.

"Ah Sato… Sato, Sato, Sato- my good friend. But of course I'm fine. Of course everything's fine- no… more than fine. Go on Katai make the call." He waved him off. His guardian gave his nephew one more confused look but nevertheless went off to do Ryuji's bidding.

Her eyes had glowed- _glowed_ \- and they'd been locked on his own. Their destinies suddenly known to them both. A single instant was all it had taken for Ryuji to know he was looking at his future bride.

The light so long missing from his life.

It was a thought so joyous- so momentous why Ryuji had no choice but to laugh out loud once again.

"Young Master." Katai had returned and bowed, "Master Shirogane has ordered a car for us- it should be here shortly- he has… also requested our presence at his family's dinner…"

Sato sighed and rubbed his brow.

"As we expected." he mumbled.

An evening at the Shiroganeresidence. How very… annoying yes although…

 _Blossom…_

Some things were worth a thousand unpleasant dinners…. Oh yes… yes.

" _...So it's you."_

 _He smiled and nodded. "Yes."_

" **Young Master?"**

 _She approached him- the clicks of her heels the only sound in the quiet room. "You've kept me waiting for so long. I...I thought you'd never come."_

" **Master Ryu?"**

 _Their hands laced._

" _..._ **Ryuji-san?"**

" _But I'm here now aren't I?"_

" _Yes… at long last…"_

" **RYU-SAMA!"**

He blinked- wha?

Sato was looking down at him irritably- Katai looked like a frazzled old hen- wringing his hands and such.

"Young Master are you _sure_ you're alright? Shall we call a doctor?" He fretted. Ryu fought the urge to roll his eyes. Silly old fool. Sato was still giving him a suspicious look.

"I'm fine Katai- stop panicking it's bad for your heart most likely." he folded his arms. "We'll dine at the Shirogane residence. You look like you're going to keel over- you need to eat old man." He drawled. Katai flushed- Sato continued looking at him suspiciously and persisted in following Ryu as he paced.

"Sir-... what are you doing?"

A town this small couldn't have a lot of places… to hide. Well not hide- obviously she would be looking for him too- her irritance at that crowd of adoring fools who had tried to swarm her had been obvious. Their long awaited meeting had been delayed once more.

But… "Townsville" so called- lived to its name. It was no "city" it was most definitely a _town_ \- a town that wasn't that big- this was no Tokyo.

She couldn't have gone… too far.

His… Hyper….

"Blossom." He murmured. Sato's eyebrow rose.

"Sir?"

"Do you know Sato- this quaint little town is apparently known for its natural beauty- Mt. Tamais one of those picturesque little tourist spots apparently- tourists and locals alike... it's a sacred...beautiful place." He murmured. "It would be a shame to simply… just pass on through you know?"

Sato's brow continued to rise. "... I… suppose- Master Ryu?"

He turned his gaze up to that looming mountain. "I've heard… a great many things about such a beautiful place… and part of me _has_ always wanted to see it for myself… you see my friend I think we're going to stick around a bit longer than we thought…. Besides…"

His lip curled.

"Staying… longer sir?" He murmured. "Why?"

Why? _Why?_ Foolish Sato- foolish blind Sato- did he still not realize? Had he still not realized the enormity of what had happened just moments ago!?

The square was in chaos- people were still milling about-

"Because my dear friend… I wouldn't mind seeing these famous cherry _blossoms_ for myself."

-I-

It was pouring out. Everyone was rushing to their destinations- School or work combined-...

"Waiiiiiiit!"

The girl was running full speed- well maybe not _running_ so much as "hopping"- trying to get her shoe fully on her feet- while balancing a piece of toast in her mouth- but she was hopping along _extremely_ fast so really it was more… _quickened hopping_ \- yes that was the word!

That bus was getting ominously closer to the stop and she was still a good few feet from it- oh crud it was deserted- darn it!

 _My name is Akatsutsumi Momoko._

"Waiiiit! Please! C'mon don't leave meeeeee!"

 _I am seventeen years old. A good student. And a well-mannered young lady._

"Stupid alarm clock! Stupid! Stupid! You should have known better! PM does not equal AM! Stupid-!"

 _I'm quite a determined individual._

That bus was _not_ getting the best of her today! No siree! No marathon run for her _today!_ Hey… wait was it _speeding up!?_ Oh...Oh no! Not that guy! Not that stupid driver! Lazy no good-!

 _My manners are impeccable._

"DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO DO! LAZY! STOPPPPPPP!"

The bus zipped on by- not even slowing down for a second. She froze in mid hop- her toast fell out of her mouth and so did her hair ribbon.

 _And as always I conduct myself in a calm and collected manner._

"O-OOH DARN IT! DARN IT! DAAAARN IT!" She stomped her foot and jumped up and down in a pique- Of course the driver had kept on going- of _course_ the driver just _didn't_ see her ( hah- bull) - lazy bum! Ooh sometimes people were just _rude!_ And if there was one thing this girl could not _stand it_ was rude people!

Stupid… _rude person!_ A young lovely lady like herself did _not_ swear but that did _not_ mean she couldn't-.

She blew a raspberry in the retreating lazy bum's direction. And stuck her tongue out for good measure. How _rude!_ Rude! Rude! RUDE! There was no need for such behavior! None! What a loathsome man! Rude! _Ruuuuude!_

Bah! She buzzed her lips- well… now she was walking she guessed. Ugh… not _fair!_

Stupid… of course she had no one to blame but herself deep down- she _did_ after all stay up until all hours of the night working on that assignment but she hadn't had a choice!

It'd been assigned _days_ ago and there she'd been only just starting it then _!_ Ugh- she was _not_ a procrastinator by habit thank you very much- but…

 _See… I might look like your average pretty school girl on the outside but on the inside…_

Her hand trailed over the golden heart hanging from her neck. The comforting warmth that seemed to emanate from the pink stone embedded in the middle filled her- she closed her eyes.

 _I have a secret._

Oh well. That was life she supposed- she got up late- the alarm clock had been set wrong and the lazy greasy guy was driving the bus again- all in all horrid combination. She sighed resignedly, stiffened her shoulders and began her walk. At least it wasn't raining _so_ hard- and well Mama always...let's see- bento bag- no not that- that was her pencil case- binder… aha! Pocket umbrella! Oh it was good to always be prepared!

A mark of a true _leader_ even.

Again her hand trailed the heart.

Leader… she was… a leader wasn't she?

And well… leaders didn't let minor _setbacks_ ruin their days. Nope.

The umbrella opened easily- the pink and red polka dots cast little shadows on her face soon she was off.

Gētomura was a small, quiet town most of the time. Shadowed by the great Mt. Tama it was a secluded place just at the base of the great mountain- the valley was rife with tradition and superstition especially with the old folks.

It was also legend said home to the _Seishin gēto_

The Spirit's Gate.

Legend had it the sacred pathway was up at the very peak of the mountain- where the light always shone…

Now obviously it was a result of ancient superstition- the sun _did_ seem to rise from just beyond that mountain but then again- Mt. Fuji was the same idea, Mt. Fugi, the Himalayas, the Andes, the Rockies - they all likely were the first places ancient civilizations would have seen the sun rise…

It made sense those peoples would find… an explanation. No matter how fantastic…

….At least… that was what… Momoko had used to believe…. Before well…

It had happened…

 _My name is Akatsutsumi Momoko… I'm seventeen years old, in my third year of high school…_

 _And I've got a secret…_

 _ **-o-**_

 _My story starts out like most of these… kinds of stories start._

 _By accident._

The second year class of Gētomura High School was abuzz around them all- it was the annual trip up Mt. Tama- and everyone was excited. A day out of the stifling hot classrooms and instead out and about in the clean mountain air where they could climb up to the shrine and offer thanks and prayers for the spirits of the mountain to continue watching over them.

It was Momoko's favorite time of year. In arguably her favorite place in the entire world- something about this place was just… calm. It was peaceful and quiet- it was a trek to get here so she didn't get here as much as she used to- when Baba would bring her here chuckling at Momo's exuberant cheers and awed eyes.

Baba…

"Momo?" The voice was quiet and she felt a squeeze on her hand and met her best friend's eyes. Gotokuji Miyako was a quiet yet elegant young girl who exuded class and sophistication in every way. Her family was rumored to have been of noble birth once upon a time and well looking at the family's only daughter… Momoko could believe it.

Her friend's quiet elegant beauty made her one of the most popular girls in school- she was gentle and calm- and everyone loved her- especially the boys. Hee- but it wasn't meant to be for her adoring fans- no for Miss Miyako's heart had long been claimed by another- it was obvious of course - the way the quiet girl's eyes would shine as soon as he stepped in the room.

He was absent today of course. Outdoor excursions were always too much for him nowadays- her friend's expression was guarded but Momo could see the worry in her eyes. She squeezed Miya's hand right back. The tiny girl flashed her a small smile.

"Oi girls! What's the hold up?" Ahh- and here was the last of their trio. Matsubara Kaoru- though she was still considered "new" in this small town - Kaoru was one of those girls that made an immediate and lasting impression almost as soon as she had stepped out of the moving van with her family that blustery autumn morning.

The three of them had forged a rather tight bond in such a short time- even with Miya and Momo having been friends since childhood- there had always been a "missing" piece to the puzzle and the wild and vivacious Kaoru was indeed that last link they had needed.

With a mischievous attitude and a bold even arguably blunt personality when needed Kaoru was different than many of the girls in their small town but it was what made her so fascinating to so many. Coming from the glitz and glamor of Kyoto and Tokyo alike- forever on the road traveling with her famous father - quite suddenly her family had retreated to Gētomuraand had settled in quite nicely and without much fanfare. Kaoru had always been quiet about the reasons for their having left their former glamorous life behind them as they did. But she, her two brothers and her parents nonetheless had made a life for themselves here in this secluded small town.

And well it wasn't polite to ask anyway- maybe someday she'd open up but for now.

"So this is the famous Mt. Tama- tch. How very… quaint. It's even charming in it… plebeian way wouldn't you agree Akatsutsumi?"

...It could be much worse. Kaoru glowered and Miya frowned somewhat but ShiroganeHimeko only laughed using that exaggerated "laugh" of her's- it sounded faker than anything. This young girl was in fact the "new girl" now in town- having only moved here in the beginning of their first year of high school and she'd made no secret of the _disdain_ she held for everything and _everyone_ here. Her family was obscenely rich- and they made no secret of it. For whatever reason they'd ended up here in Gētomurabut Himeko was determined that her time here would be short- she was only waiting for her summons from her "dear, dear fiancé" back to Tokyo and blah- blah-

Momoko would admit she usually just blocked out the unceasing chatter after a while.

Perhaps that was why Himeko and her had developed an especial _dislike_ of one another- frankly Momo couldn't help but hope this illustrious _fiancé_ of her's _would_ come and scoop...his lovely bride… up and away from them all.

That would be nice.

Although….

"Shirogane-san- why ever are you not in your uniform?" Miya asked politely- Kaoru scoffed, and Momo's eyes widened somewhat- what on earth was that girl _doing?!_ She was dressed in nothing but a sarong and _bathing suit!?_ Sensei would have a fit! Let alone-!

The girl shrugged impertinently and tossed her artificially colored red curls (Kaoru was determined it was a wig but there was no proof and Miya would not allow her to test it out for herself) - "Silly girls- did you _not_ get the memo- uniforms are _optional_ today. Tch- bunch of goody two shoes- trying to get on Sensei's good side again _Momoko_ -."

Kaoru stiffened and Himeko's cronies all giggled in sync. Ah yes- for all her awful attitude the girl was still rich enough to have garnered quite the following. As Kaoru would call it- " _Lackeys"_ \- Momoko was silent. It was best to ignore this girl. She had developed an especial dislike of her from day one- she hadn't a clue why but decided it was best to simply return it- after all…

"This is sacred ground Shirogane- you can't go parading yourself in such a fashion- it's an insult to the Gods!" Momoko snapped. She couldn't even bear to think of what Baba would have to say about such a coarse display! The girl snorted.

"And? It's just a fairy tale stupid girl- and I may be getting dragged up here because of some silly tradition or whatever- but I _have_ heard this mountain is home to some decent hot springs sooo-."

"Those Springs are _sacred_!" Miya yelped. "You can't just jump in just any old pool- they're for the spirits!" Miyako more than any of them was a believer in the old ways- having come from more or less being raised by her grandmother. "To do so is...is…" She wrung her hands. " _Forbidden."_

Kaoru glared. "Could you try _not_ to make a spectacle of yourself for _once_ Shirogane?"

Momoko folded her arms, "There's a public spring sanctioned and blessed by the Shrine maidens every morning down the road." She pointed. "No doubt Sensei will allow us all to go _there_ but only after we have given our offerings and _respects_ to the Gods up the mountain."

Himeko flipped her (fake) hair snobbishly and turned her nose up to them all, "Oh _puh-leeeeease_ \- don't tell me you actually expect _me_ to partake in your superstitious nonsense." She did her usual fake laugh- a high pitched forced shrieking sound she was clearly under the impression was "sophisticated" but really to Momo it sounded more like… a cat howling… for help.

"It's tradition- and it's one of our most beloved traditions Shirogane-san." Miyako murmured. "Please respect it."

"Tch- are you ordering _me_ peasant! Why don't you go spouting your "tradition" shit-! Miya flinched from the language. "Somewhere else- _I'm_ far above that bull."

Kaoru sneered. "Oh yeah- _real_ above us all- with that nasty ass mouth you're no lady!"

"Oh? Look who's _talking_ bitch!"

"I've never gone around claiming to be a "lady" and never will Shirogane- what's your excuse!" Kaoru scoffed, "You know what no- Don't answer, I dunno much about the Gods or whatever but I _do_ know when to respect other people's beliefs- so how's about we _don't_ insult the Gods or whatever and _not_ blind all these innocent people- because trust me _no one_ wants to see Maybe no one wants to see your ugly ass in that- Wouldn't blame the Gods or whatever for _smiting_ us all for allowing it!" Again another flinch. Momo elbowed her. Hard. She only scoffed and put her nose in the air.

Himeko was almost purple. "You- You! How dare you speak to me in such a way Peasant!"

And...Here we go.

"What you say to me bitch!"

"I called you a peasant- want to fight about it-!"

"Oh gladly!"

"ENOUGH!" Momo jumped in the middle. Miya grabbed Kaoru and held her back. She grabbed at the redhead. "It doesn't matter if you believe the legends or not- it is a matter of _respect_ \- now please before you get the entire class in trouble at least… wear an over shirt or something!" She shook her head. "Or do you want to be responsible for having the entire class being sent back to school for the day?"

That did it. Sneering of course- Himeko regardless pulled a shirt on over her bikini top. She sniffed imperiously.

"Tch- what a load of superstitious bull. It's just a measly mountain- you know maybe I'll have my daddy buy this entire patch of land and knock this whole place down and put in my summer home then- surely my fiancé and I-." Oh here we go. Ugh- Momoko was not about to listen to this.

She turned on her heel and left the yapping- Miya and Kaoru hurried after her. Sensei had told them all to stay in the vicinity of the main shrine until their guide was there to lead them up to the summit.

"Why won't you just let me _punch_ her Momooooo!" Kaoru whined.

"Oh Kaoru-chan to hit her in such a sacred place?" Miya gasped. "You can't!"

"Oh c'mon Miya-chan you don't actually believe in this do you!?" The tall ink haired girl threw her arms in the air but Miyako only folded her hands in front of her and met the blazing stare quite evenly.

"My grandmother says this place is a place of Spirits- it's why we come up here every year- we give our offerings and ask for protection and blessings from the Spirits… and she's seen things here." She murmured.

"Spirits?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Like… ghosts and crap." Again Miya grimaced somewhat from Kaoru's… language but there was no changing her of course.

"I'm… not sure. Neither is Grandmother. But there's...something… otherworldly about this place. Can't you feel it Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru folded her arms but Momoko said nothing. The old folk always went on and on about this place to the children- but Kaoru hadn't grown up here. Of course she'd be less… familiar with the stories.

"Haven't you ever heard of the -"Seishin gēto"...the Spirit Gate? It's where this mountain and even the town gets its name. You know…" Miya placed her hand on one of the many trees in this grove- "Legend has it once the Spirit World and the "real" world I guess you could call it were connected- and there was supposedly a gate here on this very mountain."

She only received a blank stare. "A… what now?"

Miyako sighed, "The Spirit gate Kaoru-chan. A place where the world of the living and Spirits met- the gate between worlds- how the spirits ventured to and from…?"

"...So like a ghost gate?" She said baldly. "Should I have brought a vacuum or…?" Miyako frowned and Momoko barely swallowed her laughter.

"... No. Kaoru-chan… a vacuum will not be necessary." she sighed. "The point is… this is a place… where many people… come to speak to their loved ones… who have passed… and the gate allows for this."

"Oh...uh...cool I guess?" Kaoru shrugged. "I mean no offense Miya-chan but… you don't really believe in this stuff do you?"

She frowned, "Why ever not? It gives me people comfort to believe in it - why should anyone judge?"

"I-I'm not _judging_ you Miya I just- I dunno uh- Momo c'mon back me up here this is just an excuse to get out of class isn't it?"

"Oh Kaoru-chan! It's much more than that!"

Momoko was silent- she only walked ahead- she knew these trees, this place quite well. Baba and she had taken this path many times- she didn't need a guide thank you. She knew this place… like the back of her hand it could be argued.

Those at the shrine were rather familiar with her even. She'd been here enough times in her… youth.

Of course… if one were to believe the legends of course there was _another_ shrine at the very _peak_ of Mt. Tama where the illustrious "Spirit Gate" resided along with the light shining bright to guide lost spirits but…

No one had ever found it. Or come back after looking for it.

Baba had understood her. She hadn't questioned Momoko's drive to come up here time and time again- whereas even Momma and Daddy had been… confused.

" _Baba- I know I saw it! I saw a light up there - pleeeeease can we go up and see! Please!"_

...Baba. She paused again and sniffed and her friends ceased arguing.

"Oh Momo-chan." Miya's hand went on her shoulder.

"Shoot...I'm sorry Momo… I didn't think! I'm sorry!" And then Momo was lifted up in a hug. For all her being so called scary it really true that Kaoru-chan was more bark than bite.

"I'm fine girls don't worry."

It had been… a few months now. Really Momoko should be over it…. She and Baba hadn't been up here in… years even - together at least not since the cancer...never mind. She was...no longer in pain and at peace…

Momoko was a woman of science of course- a woman of common sense and well… of course she didn't… believe in fairy tales - it was nonsense of course but….

Quite unwillingly her gaze drifted up to the peak high above them- covered in the mists- it was too dangerous to traverse up the path through that thick fog- common sense really. If one couldn't see where the heck they were going then they could very easily step off the path or simply even _walk_ off a cliff.

Or of course there was the superstitious outlook: Anyone unworthy found to go through those mists would end up wandering forever in the path- stuck between two worlds: Spirit and Living- for all time. Never aging. Never dying. Lost forever.

Then again if one were to believe the legends there was _another_ shrine at the very _peak_ of Mt. Tama where the illustrious "Spirit Gate" resided along with the light shining bright to guide lost spirits but…

No one had ever found it. Or come back after looking for it. They were simply condemned to wander the mists forever… Momoko honestly preferred the cliff theory thank you… she had always been afraid of that thick fog - or fog in general really for that very reason- but Baba… had had other thoughts however.

While little Momoko had clung to her hand for dear life, Baba had fearlessly trudged through the mist- her grandmother had shown nothing but serenity as they had walked through the cold- clinging mist.

" _Do not be afraid child. The Spirits will guide us. They know us for friends sweetheart."_

And well it was true that they had always reached the shrine at the base of the peak in one piece. But surely that was more due to the fact her grandmother had simply memorized the path throughout her years… that was all.

It was nonsense of course. Nonsense and…. She closed her eyes and brushed her locket. The golden heart was tarnished and beaten up but it didn't matter- her grandmother had taken it from her own weather beaten neck and clasped it around Momoko's own- soft words of her blessing whispered in her ear.

 _The Spirits guide you… Trust them my dear...trust them… they will never lead you astray...and they will always a shine a light… to guide your way._

Maybe that had been… why Momoko had jumped at this traditional trip of her high school. To give thanks for a successful school year… and maybe… just maybe.

Her throat grew thick. She swallowed the lump down- she owed this visit to Baba. In her pocket was the traditional offering- was it wrong for Momoko… however much of a realist and woman of science she was… to still hope that if any spirits…. _did_ visit her on this day- if any spirits _did_ guide her…

That it would be Baba?

Her hand again trailed over her locket.

"Heyyyy!" She turned around and Miya and Kaoru followed suit.

"Aw look here comes Momo-chan's own personal Romeo- wonder what kind of _delight_ he's bringing this time." She snickered more and Miya elbowed her slightly.

"Oh hush Kaoru- leave Momo alone. Sakamoto-kun is just shy."

"And gross." Kaoru mumbled. Another elbow.

"Well _hello_ ladies!" Now Kaoru grimaced as another boy's voice joined the throne- followed by loud huffing- the class' three main _troublemakers_ \- she folded her arms and Kaoru narrowed her eyes-

"Who invited _you?"_ She scoffed. Hanasu Mausuba however didn't seem fazed at all with her churlish attitude- in his never ending belief he was in fact a charmer- the group's ringleader with his odd looking teeth and all merely strolled over and slid his arm over Kaoru's thin shoulders. His two companions, Gūtaberu Ikko, a somewhat pudgy pale young man with large glasses, and Sakamoto...Haro… a boy who was continually… somewhat dirty what with his obsession with collecting reptiles and amphibians and bugs but other than that he wasn't so bad. They'd been friends for a long time. One got used to the boy's perpetually unclean fingernails from his time exploring the woods and collecting specimens for his collection and research although…. lately they'd been ending up in Himeko's desk and the shrieks had been ear splitting.

"H-Hello Akatsutsumi-san." She raised an eyebrow, he cleared his throat, "What uh… what brings you here and not um- with everybody-?" He scratched his neck somewhat- "I-I mean not that you _have_ to stay with the group- but um- well-."

...Of course there was this… other problem however. The boy had developed a rather… lingering crush on her in the recent months. It was flattering but… there was just no spark here. Surely he must have felt it too- that their chemistry so called was nothing but "friendly".

When Momoko… when she would find her true love she'd know it in an instant. Her heart would lurch- seize. Her face would heat up- her skin would become flushed. It would be a moment of such devastating clarity it would take her very breath away!

She was an average young girl. She dreamed of the day she would fall in love. It saddened her that she was… hurting her friend here but surely he'd get over it soon? It was a simple little crush- nothing more. He had never pushed her at least- unlike-.

"Hanasu- hands off or I'll _break it off!"_

"Ooh _fiestaaaay_ \- God I love it."

"Oh yeah you won't love it when you don't have a hand!"

Sakamoto grimaced and she sighed. "Mausaba…" He groaned. "You know he's all bark and no bite right?" She folded her arms. "...though with Matsubura I don't know if the same is true."

 _SLAP_

"HENTAI!"

"...That answer your question?" Momoko drawled. He slapped his brow. Miyako gasped and Gūtaberu...just kept eating whatever he'd brought in his bulging book bag. Well before a brawl broke out she was just going to have to-.

" **Akatsutsumi-chan!"**

 _OH!_

-o-

Momoko barely contained her squeals and rushed over to the tea-shop and skidded to a stop right in front of the laughing young man holding a broom and sporting an apron.

"Good morning Akatsutsumi-san. How are you today- you look like you're certainly in a hurry."

Oh...happy _day_ \- thank you awful rude bus driver- _thank youuuuuuu_ -. Of course Momoko was a refined _mature_ young lady thank you very much so she didn't _squeal_ out loud but she knew her smile was inordinately huge and her eyes must have been sparkling- would he notice? Oh she hoped he would notice! She had taken much care today in getting her outfit looking _just_ right- she'd hoped to stop by after school of course but since he had begun taking the morning shift this meant she now had _two_ opportunities to see…. Him.

Shinjiru Motoki… the sweetest, gentlest, kindest and most _handsome_ young man Momoko had ever known in her entire life. Sporting soft brown hair and endlessly twinkling eyes- with a smile broad and toothy enough to make the sun rise- he was pure living male _perfection._

It had been love at first sight for Momoko- and how could it not have been. He was everything already described but he was so much more- he was humble, he was intelligent, he was brave, he was clever, he was handy- after all many a time this kitchen had needed a tune up and who had come but Shinjiru-san! Oh…. oh her heart… her _heart_.

He was older than her but what did it matter? Momoko was after all a _mature young lady_ \- she was more than capable of being sophisticated, coy and _alluring_ \- and after all he was only twenty-one! Four years was _nothing_.

He'd recently transferred to the local university and oh he was an _artist_ as well- simply a _marvelous_ artist- and he did photography too! Wonderful fabulous _amazing_ photography…. And everything about him was just…

Why any simpering school girl would simply _swoon_ away but Momoko was obviously past that silly stage. And he had called _her_ over here so obviously he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him!

It was fate- it was _destiny!_

 _Swooooooooon_ \- _oh wait- no bad Momo- you've outgrown this you know this. Act like an adult._

"So did you miss your bus again sweetie?" He cocked his head. She squeezed her hands tight in front of her so she wouldn't squeal out loud- because mature- mature adults did not _squeal!_ She sighed and pouted,

"Yes that mean old driver was driving again- I swear if he doesn't want to do his job than he just should quit! It's not fair!" She sniffed. He frowned.

"Again? You know- maybe I should give the station a call this is ridiculous- it's pouring out and look at you having to walk in the rain now!" He scowled and looked behind him. "Sorry Sweetie- I'd give you a ride but Sugowawa isn't in yet- he probably "missed" his bus too." He shook his head. Oh this wonderful man! This gallant! This knight in shining armor! Oh this-!

 _Ahem…. Err yes- adult. Mature young woman. Yes._

"Oh no worries Shinjiru-san a little rain won't stop me!" She laughed, the very idea of something as silly as _rain_ stopping her- ha!

Why she hadn't a care in the world really so long as she was in his presence- his glorious wonderful _exhilarating_ presence….um… yes- but again swooning was not meet for a dignified _mature_ young woman to partake in.

No matter how wonderful a man he was…. How handsome, how trustworthy, how gentle- how wonderful, how-.

The bell rang out in the air and she tensed.

OH GOD SCHOOL!

He jumped from her shrill gasp, "I'm sorry Shinjiru- san but-!"

"No worries Akatsutsumi-chan! You head off to class now! Don't waste that cute outfit on just me sweetie!" he waved cheerfully. Ohhhh but her outfit _was_ for- Oh- ohhhh stupid bus driver! Stupid alarm clock! Stupid rain!

Oh well- she was almost to the school now! She was home free! Home free and soon she'd be nice and-!

 _SPLAAAAAAAASH_

...Wet.

…. STUPID PUDDLE! STUPID-! WHO IN THE-!?

The car was sleek and fancy and _rich…_ uggggh.

The boy in front seat didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact he had just _drenched_ -... OOOOH!

"Why you-you! COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW RUDE! RUUUUUUUUDE!:

 **-I-**

 _Room 4-D- hmm simple enough. Let's see- 4-A, 4-B…._

Hādorenga Ryuji strolled listlessly with his schedule in hand- already having become deaf to the medley of excited hushed squeals and whispers that followed him. The place seemed…. Quaint. Definitely small town feel to it- but after the research the council had _insisted_ he justify his decision with- bah as if _he_ had to justify anything to _them_ \- the education program here was adequate enough to merit his immediate transferal.

They assumed this was only a phase. An experiment and he'd be back in the academy by mid-year. Tch.

Idiots. They didn't know him did they? His goddess was out there somewhere and after pouring through article after article- examining every inch of press he could find about these three mysterious young women he had come to two very damning conclusions.

One: They likely lived in this city or at least _near_ this area because of the response time to these…. Events.

Two: They were young. In their teens.

So where was a young woman living in this city in her teens likely going to be?

High School.

And so here he was. A sacrifice well worth making in the name of love!

 _Oh my God- look at him- who is that?_

 _What a hottie!_

He smirked and smoothed back his hair - the giggles and high pitched _squeals_ were almost instantaneous. He had this effect back home obviously but it was nice to see it wasn't _all_ because of… his name.

Now really- Ryu _knew_ he was good looking- when he was out incognito he had no shortage of dance partners or young ladies willing to show him a good time. He was the perfect combination of both his parents- both extremely good looking themselves- with his dark auburn hair and his smoldering eyes- his lean physique and his well-toned bulk- he was everything any girl could dream of.

And he had a bit of an edge too- and lord knows the ladies _loved_ that. His hand brushed the golden hoop hanging from his ear- a few teachers had given him the side eye for it but there was nothing in the dress code concerning it- nor would they dare say anything anyway.

So...in a way yes his last name came in handy. Sometimes. Most of the time…. It could be tiresome. He adjusted his tie and top button- loosening it somewhat- he wanted to look casual and "chill" when they met again. Perfectly nonchalant and blasé even- that "cool" vibe. Ladies loved that.

 _Let's see- let's see- no… no. Too short. Too tall. -Ah 4-D here we are._

The door slid open easily and the room was already abuzz with talking but it ceased instantly upon his walking in- ah. Well this was to be expected of course-

"Hādorenga!"

… _.Oh dear God - Bloody hell- NO!_

The blur was instant and oh….bloody… she nuzzled his arm like some sort of stupid cat- like that mongrel this witch continually tortured in her own home- it sounded like it certainly.

"Oh my dear, dear _cousin!_ My Hādorenga you made it!" Himeko gushed and ugh...ugh his eardrums! What was the meaning of this!? "Oh my dear, _dear_ cousin- when we heard you were coming to stay in this miserable little town though heaven knows _why_ \- we simply _had_ to make sure at least you'd be surrounded by _some_ decent company!"

 _...Then why are you here?_

He managed to peel the wretched girl off him- and that hair looked ridiculous- ugh. Red hair was _not_ becoming towards his… idiot of a cousin and whomever said otherwise to her should be sacked. No doubt it was probably that evil nanny of hers with the dead eyes…

Ugh Helga… wretched woman. She'd been glaring at Ryu with that dead stare the entire time at dinner that night- ugggh- of all the rotten luck! Of all the classrooms to be assigned it had to-...wait.

…. _Damn it._

"Ohhhh Ryuji-sama I'm just _soooo_ happy to see you- allow me to introduce you to some associates of mine-!"

 _Allow me to politely tell you to fuck off._

The girls all surrounded him- he scanned each one- too short. Too tall. Skin far too sallow. Far too pale. Far too shrill. Far too deep.

They all oohed and ahhed in a creepy sort of sync whilst Himeko preened above them all like some sort of grotesque "Queen Bee" type- was… was she even wearing a… good… God. What was she doing? Was that a _crown_ \- _a crown_ \- headband or not that was the most ridiculous looking thing Ryuji had _ever_ seen in his life on any woman and good God….

Okay- so maybe the council had had a point in sending Ryuji here in the first place- the girl was a complete and total _disgrace_ \- dragging their family name by association through the mud. No wonder Grandmother had put her foot down on the planned marriage- even if Ryu had had _any_ doubt himself.

She was absolutely appalling- and acting like some kind of common… common-!

 _Squish. Squash. Squish._

Hmm? The class once again stopped their chatter and all just gaped- jaws slowly dropping. The boy closest to Ryuji jumped up.

"Akatsutsumi!?" he called out and rushed over - pulling off his jacket though he was waved away with a grunt from another girl who had come rushing over- the boy seemed to wilt - tough luck chap.

But Bloody hell... well shit. The girl was _drenched._ Absolutely _soaked_ \- Himeko burst out laughing like some kind of deranged hyena- her creepy cronies all followed in sync.

"My goodness Akatsutsumi - I didn't realize outdoor showers were the newest peasant fad- Ohhohoo!"

...For the love of-. He rolled his eyes. Was this her newest hobby then- Treating her classmates badly for kicks? How crass- how common herself! Bloody… he had a lot of work to do… ugh and he _really_ didn't want to-.

"Oh put a sock in it Shirogane!" He blinked. The wind up dolls gasped. Himeko just froze. Had that girl just-. He was… almost impressed not many would seek to stand up to Himeko especially those of lower-...

… Class?

This young woman had an air about her- she was tall but not too tall- thin but not waify- with long thick dark hair that hung over her shoulders tied with a red ribbon- sagging from the wet at the moment but…

There was… an air about her… something… he couldn't quite place it- nor could he really see her face.

His future bride had had a flawless heart shaped face and had had the most beautiful carnation pink eyes this world had ever seen- their glory so profound even through the mask she had worn- a match to her companions. The Pixie and the Angel.

And a Goddess.

The mystery girl was now silent after her initial defiance- Himeko's beady eyes latched onto him and then went to her- her teeth grit.

"The impertinence! How dare you speak to _me_ in such a way peasant! You will apologize at once-!"

The other girl snarled, and another who had joined them put a small hand on her shoulder but the one in the middle- despite being soaked to the bone…. Only gave his cousin a stare- a hard unflinching stare- before she strolled past them all- her two companions and the boy starting to follow but another bloke… with rather bad teeth it had to be said pulled him back, giving him an odd look and shaking his head. Again with the wilting…

A case of unrequited love then. How very sad. Her girlfriends surrounded her- murmuring quietly- the shorter one had hold of her jacket and- there was Himeko suddenly in his face… blocking his view. How irritating.

"Can you _believe_ the nerve Hādorenga! Ugh- again cousin why on _earth_ would you ever want to come _here_?" She scoffed. "If you missed me so much really I could have gone with _you."_ She shrugged. "Nothing is holding me here after all."

So much for her loyal lackeys. They didn't seem too fazed- tch. Wonder how much bribery it took to keep them around. Bah.

"I had a desire to see the country." He shrugged it off. The gaggle of girls was closing in again- "And I'm rather fond of…" His gaze drifted behind him again- the young woman was wringing her hair out the window- her two companions behind her doing the same to her jacket and her ribbon it looked like respectively. He frowned… something about that seemed familiar… "...Cherry Blossoms."

Was it his imagination or did that young woman seem to react to that? A slight pause- a tensing of those thin shoulders before she returned to her prior mission.

 _Odd…_

The bell suddenly shrilled and they all groaned in sync- the gaggle retreated to their seats- Himeko plopped herself into a front row desk and glared at her neighbor.

"Ahem." She coughed.

The neighbor girl continued unpacking her bag.

"AHEM!"

Still unpacking. Ryu surveyed the classroom listlessly. The erstwhile admirer and he of the bad teeth were situated on the left of the classroom- where he was already staring and making no effort to hide it- directly towards the three girls in the far right- near the back. The young woman openly avoiding the puppy like stare in her direction by focusing on her unpacking-

Yep. Definitely a case of unrequited love. Textbook even. Sorry mate.

Wait...Three girls.

 _A fae… an angel… and a...Goddess-._

"Ouch!" He whirled around and the desk now next to Himeko was...empty- it's former occupant on the floor. His cousin glared.

"When I tell you to move peasant you _move!_ Understand!" She hissed and then flashed what she apparently thought passed as a "beguiling" smile. "Here cousin- I've saved you a seat."

What in the-!? And yet no one was doing anything!? They all just looked at their desks- what sort of hold had his cousin put these people under!? The girl looked up at him with wide eyes and scrambled up- holding her things.

"I-I'm sorry Shirogane-san I-I didn't know I'll um-."

"Now hold on a moment-!" He began but the door opened and who he assumed was their teacher walked in.

..Though it had to be said… for a teacher… the man wasn't… the most clean cut.

He honestly looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and hadn't even bothered to shave or anything….odd. Was this what public school teachers looked like then? It was probably best to forget the sleek and polished faculty of the Academy back home at the moment.

"Good morning class." He sounded exhausted. Or hung over. Again… strange. "Let's get started then everyone take your seats and- who are you?" He drawled in Ryuji's direction. The teacher frowned more but then he snapped his fingers. "Oh… yes- yes. You're the new student right- well go on introduce yourself." He waved Ryu forward.

The class all looked up and Ryu cleared his throat- "Alright then, I'm Hādorenga Ryuji-...The girls all seemed to sigh in sync before they immediately stopped at one nasty look from his cousin and the boys obviously glowered at the new "competition" they couldn't possibly hope to beat while…

She wasn't even looking at him. Or anyone for that matter. She was simply staring out the window- head in her hands, the tiniest of smiles on her face.

 _Interesting…_

He finished his introduction- and the teacher who again looked as if he would rather be asleep grunted and waved him forward, "Yes, Yes- welcome Mr. Hādorenga- take a seat anywhere- it's early enough in the year just sit where you want. Easy enough to add you to the seating chart."

Himeko beamed. Ugh… not happening. There were a few empty desks- but then he saw the one he wanted. Himeko breathily gasped when he just strolled on past her and he saw the young girl hastily reclaimed her seat- adjusting her glasses as she went. Bitch. Obviously the girl needed to sit there! Brat… ugh… his cousin was simply…

 _Hello…_

She was a looker as far as he could tell. Her two companions in front of and directly next to her gave him an odd look as he went past them- finally settling on the empty desk directly behind her.

She didn't look up once- and as class started in full she was completely engrossed in the lesson. Ryuji tried to focus on the unit- though it was one he had already done back at the Academy last year but-...

The red ribbon was now tied around that thick hair in a chic sort of bun- a sophisticated and simple elegant look that exposed her slim milky neck for all to see.

A fine view. A fine view indeed- his gaze drifted back to the front where that ridiculous mass of false hair and unruly curls stuck out like a sore thumb- and then his gaze drifted back to this simple elegance in front of him.

Ryuji approved. Here was a young woman who knew how to make a statement- fill a room even with her presence- and look as if she hadn't lifted a finger. How fascinating.

Class began quickly enough- the droning was maddening- switching schools so abruptly had been necessary yes but...he had already done this unit back at the Academy- let alone back in England.

He found himself missing it occasionally still- the council's insistence he return from Boarding school back to Japan had been made in good faith and well they had had a point. Ryuji really _should_ know the country where he was set to inherit such a large fortune but his parents had been rather insistent that most of his schooling be in England away from… self-seekers.

He pulled slightly at his hoop- hidden underneath his shaggy hair- the Academy hadn't had a problem with it after a well-mannered phone call from his grandmother of course but he wasn't sure if… this school would be applicable to it and he didn't want to bother Grandmother any more than he had to. She had been… not unhappy with his decision but she hadn't been _thrilled_ either so… it was best to not stir the pot so to speak.

He simply took notes- or well pretended to- he'd have to dig out his old chemistry binder then- his previous notes would come in handy likely if there was a note check or some sort - but Ryuji was already well ahead on this subject so he just scanned the classroom listlessly.

So this was how public school was then? It didn't seem much different than the Academy- some of his peers were paying attention- some weren't. Some were frantically trying to complete homework for other classes disguised as taking notes- others were like him- already ahead in the lessons and starting work on the night's assignments.

He'd also noticed a few appreciative glances his way, and most were curious- he doubted there were many "new" students very often in a school...hell in a _town_ as small as this one but he also noticed just how quickly they looked away and as Himeko's barely disguised _glaring_ \- though not at him- never but at everyone else it seemed except her few chosen "favorites" and none of the glares compared to the _scathing_ ones she was giving this poor innocent girl in front of him.

 _If looks could kill… blimey. What's that about?_

She was rather diligent in whatever she was doing. Staring straight ahead only looking down to jot down notes. Her hand was bare- So unspoken for. The chap who kept looking over this way still had a chance then it seemed. The only piece of jewelry Ryuji saw was a glint of what looked like a necklace chain.

Though he had to admit… that fetching scarlet ribbon she wore in her hair… something seemed… familiar about it? He couldn't quite place it though.

"Now class- who can tell me the difference between an element and a compound?" The teacher interrupted his musings. No one moved. Tch. That was such an easy question though! Well if no one else-. He moved to raise his hand.

"Ah thank you Miss Akatsutsumi." The teacher droned. Really...the guy sounded… hung over.

"A compound is a combination of two elements. An element itself is the pure form." She spoke quietly but confidently. She was humble then.

...Hmm…

The teacher nodded approvingly, "Ah- very good Miss Akatsutsumi- now who can tell me."

 _Showoff._

 _Nerd._

Hm? He looked around- quite a few of his classmates were muttering under their breaths about his neighbor- hmm- clearly there was some jealousy here. He frowned somewhat but she didn't seem to hear or at least acknowledge the clear case of jealousy going on around them. She simply returned to her notes.

Attractive. Confident. Poised. Clearly she had a sense of sophistication to her… and intelligent as well…

The bell shrilled suddenly- class was over then- now was his chance! She was packing her things- but Ryuji cleared his throat….and she was gone.

….Damn it. Must not have heard him.

Oh well… this school can't be _that_ big- maybe-.

"Hādorenga!"

 _Oh bloody… not again._

She was like a burr- some kind of annoying parasite that had found its latest victim and ugh.

"Release me Himeko." He drawled. The girl immediately did so- well at least there were some perks to being the Heir. She had no choice but to listen to him.

"Ohhhh dear cousin- it's simply _divine_ to have you here with us- I know this must be quite the culture shock- but I can assure you these peasants have some charm- minuscule of course but do allow me to introduce you to some of the few… _worthy_ specimens here."

He blinked- wait was that-! It was! A flash of red! There she was- damn it! Gone again. She was fast- why if Ryuji didn't know any better he'd almost think the ribbon girl was deliberately avoiding him.

How foolish. No clearly she was a serious student- her pretty face was buried in a large textbook. There was nothing wrong with that- hell it was charming even! Nothing wrong with self-improvement and being a dedicated student!

His dratted cousin was still chattering away about this and that but he wasn't listening. His gaze was fixed on that flash of red- that...still strangely familiar flash of… ribbon.

Where had he seen that before?

…. He had to find out. She couldn't hide from him forever!

-I-

Momoko had absolutely nothing to say to such a rude boy. The absolute scandal of such behavior was just- how rude- and no remorse! None! He was just sitting there surrounded by a gaggle of braindead fools cooing and oohing and ahhing over his good looks- and his _fiancée_ was right there!

How despicable. How annoying. How _rude!_

The way he'd been driving had been absolutely reckless and _foolish!_ What if there had been a child crossing the street! Or a puppy or kitten! Hmmph! No doubt he'd just make the excuse they should have gotten out of his way because he was "better" - or whatever excuse Shirogane would use!

What an odious brat. Both of them. They were perfect for each other clearly.

He'd even gotten in the way back then too! Refusing to accede to Momoko's perfectly _reasonable_ request to _leave the area_ \- and instead he'd just stood there gaping at her like she was…

It was unnerving. Very much so. What was a stupid rich boy doing here anyway? Hadn't Himeko always been bragging he'd send for _her_?

They didn't seem to get along either. Strange couple.

The final bell rang- oh! Oh no! Now see what that idiot had gone and made her do! She'd ended up taking the long way to class and- ohhhh!

Stupid rich boy! Stupid-!

And now she was late! Stupid boy! Stupid-!

 _RIIIIIIIIING_

-o-

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

The birds chirping overhead was the only sound-her eyes were closed and her hands pressed closely together. This truly was a beautiful… sacred place. Even she could acknowledge the serenity present here in this shrine. Her peers had all chosen their own spots- Momoko had of course chosen the shrine under the cherry tree- Baba had loved this spot after all.

 _Spirits hear my prayer… I ask for your guidance and protection for the remainder of this school year and beyond to the next. Watch over Kuriko and see that she succeeds in her studies? And could you maybe give Papa a chance for his big break? And Mama that promotion she has worked so hard for…."_

The wind blew listlessly- Momoko tightened her hold on her offering.

 _Watch over Kaoru… and guide her away from trouble. And please help Ayagai-san. Miya-chan prays to you so often for his good health… please Baba… please help him get better. For Miyako's sake…._

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter- there was a slight shuffling next to her- she peeked under her eyelashes- but Sakamoto only kept his own eyes closed- a picture of perfect respectful dignity- his own offering clasped in his hands.

 _...and please watch over Sakamoto-san. I worry for him._

She finished her silent prayer and reached up- tying her scroll carefully to the rope. Sakamoto seemed to finish his prayer shortly after her- he fiddled with his own offering- it had become hopelessly tangled- she frowned and quickly managed to fix it before it became a true disaster.

"Wow Akatsutsumi-san… is there anything you _can't_ do?" He breathed- sounding awed. ...Oh dear. Not again. She shook her head slightly and put a finger to her lips. He flushed somewhat and quickly clasped his hands back together as Momoko reached up once more and rang the bell -once, twice and then a third time before finally- the ritual was finished.

He was still looking at her with that...look in his eyes and oh dear. She tried to give him a smile but knew it was more a wince. His own expression faltered and his gaze hit the ground- she fought the urge to sigh out loud.

"I hope I didn't offend the Spirits." he muttered. She did manage a small smile this time.

"Of course you didn't Sakamoto-san."

"But you just… know how to do everything perfect… and I just…" He shrugged. "I mess everything up." He mumbled.

"Nonsense, it's all in the knot- my Baba taught me is all."

"No…" he shook his head. "Akatsutsumi it's _more_ than that. You just… _know_ how to do everything- you never have a hard time with anything." And here came the shiny eyes and oh dear….

She cleared her throat awkwardly, this… was getting to be out of hand. "Sakamoto-san-." She began.

"Oh look!" She jumped- Sakamoto glowered. Himeko stood -teeth bared in a mocking _grin_ \- "It's everyone's _favorite_ peasant pairing- d'awww look at _that_ \- they're even making their superstitious nonsense together- _d'awww_ \- what'd you wish for Akatsutsumi- did you wish for a pwitty widdle hut for you and your peasant's future spawn?" The braying started again- like clockwork her cronies all laughed with her like performing wind up dolls indeed. She frowned but Sakamoto-san went _scarlet_ and was staring at the ground seemingly muttering to himself… this just seemed to tickle the odious brat _more_.

The others around the area were turning now from their own prayers- casting disdainful looks in their direction and towards Himeko. Wretched brat… she cleared her throat.

"Shirogane-san. This is a place of peace and tranquility. Please keep your voice down- it's disrespectful." She narrowed her eyes. "If you're done praying you should let someone else take their turn and _leave_."

They stared each other down.

"Tch. Whatever- I don't _need_ to pray for anything- my future's _assured_." She flipped her hair. "And so's yours Akatsutsumi - there's plenty of hovels for you to live in with whatever peasants do with their miserable little lives."

"Akatsutsumi-san is going to Tokyo University!" Sakamoto snapped. "Everyone knows it!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and then snorted, " Yeah okay- one peasant- do not speak unless spoken to- two- that girl is too much of a country _peasant_ girl to even _dream_ of getting near Tokyo _anything_ \- she'd simply embarrass herself and those around her-."

He was practically steaming. "Akatsutsumi-san is better than _any_ of them!" He hissed. Momoko's cheeks were burning.

"Sakamoto-san… enough." She murmured. He continued to glare at the girl- oh God.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

She stiffened and then tapped his shoulder.

"The ceremony is about to begin Sakamoto- Let's go. Excuse us Shirogane-san." Himeko made some other snarky comment in reply but Momoko was too focused on getting the fuming boy out of there- though no doubt Miss Shirogane would find some sort of creepy crawly or reptile in her school bag or desk come the return to school... _again._

After all that conniving look in that mischievous face didn't bode well otherwise. She elbowed him in the side.

"What?" He said "innocently."

"Sakamoto- don't. You know it's not worth it." She scolded quietly. "Especially over something so trivial."

"She basically called you _dumb!"_ He sputtered. "You're not dumb- you're the least _dumb_ in the class- you're going to be number one for sure! Of course you're going to get into Tokyo U- they'd be stupid _not_ to take you!"

Her cheeks warmed but not for the reason he so obviously hoped- people were beginning to turn- give them odd looks. She shushed him quickly. He continued to frown- and mumbled something under his breath but the rest of their class was gathered at the main shrine- the elderly priestess was in hushed talks with both their teacher and Miya-chan.

Miyako had been chosen to be the day's orator- the keeper of the legend – the "Guardian"- She trembled slightly next to their sensei but he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The priestess also nodded- the bell rang again. It was time then.

Kaoru waved her over- and Mausaba was already there of course with Gūtaberu-they waved Sakamoto over as well- they had saved them good seats at least. Miya-chan was already nervous- she'd said so on the bus. The least they could do is be up and center- right where she could see them- that way at least she'd have some friendly faces to focus on. The crowd was growing quickly- this _was_ one of their main tourism draws outside of the Cherry Blossom season after all.

"It's a shame Takaaki-san can't be here." Mausaba murmured.

"He woke up with a bad cough- he can't risk it." Sakamoto said quietly before he fiddled in his pocket. "He asked me to record it though."

"Ain't that not allowed or something?" Kaoru stretched lazily.

"Normally yes- but Sensei talked to the shrine and explained the circumstances- as long as it's not posted anywhere we may film Miya-chan's performance to show Ayagai-san later."

Momoko settled next to Kaoru but scooted over to allow Sakamoto room- his phone was already fixed on the small platform where Miyako stood- dressed in a white _robe_ over her own clothes. The elderly priestess gave a small nod in her direction- the shrine maiden tapped a drum- while another rang the bell.

The chattering and murmurs ceased- even Himeko's annoyed whining in the back silenced- perhaps it was the spell of the moment. The Head Priestess walked with Miyako down the stage-She was dressed as in black- a complete opposite of Miyako in white- where she looked small and fragile- the priestess looked large...and imposing. They were followed by five shrine maidens in muted grey. Their friend looked in their direction- Momo nodded quietly as Mausaba and Kaoru both gave a thumbs up. She smiled somewhat- before she turned to the priestess.

The head priestess stepped forward.

"In the age of old- where the world of men and spirit were one- there once stood a gate. A gateway to the spirit world… and our world. A place once guarded by one. A single being- A guardian. Of this world… and the other. A guardian… of light." She recited.

The shrine maidens all beckoned Miyako forward- her head bowed- was she still nervous? She'd been reciting her lines on the entire bus ride under her breath and the three of them had more or less gone through every part of this ritual last night until the small hours of the morning.

The shrine maidens silently circled Miyako- all holding a lit candle in their hands.

"Our Guardian had two tasks willed to her by the Gods. To protect the Gate. And to protect those who used it. The spirits. And Man." The priestess continued. A bell rang. The shrine maidens paused and in a sort of beautiful sync- they all extended their candles and their flames to Miyako's lone candle.

The audience was silent. They were all transfixed. The dim lights of the candles mixed with the grey undertone of the ever there mist made it an eerie… and yet beautiful sight. It was no wonder really ancient peoples had believed this place to be sacred- _ethereal_ even- and why so many still chose to believe in its...supernatural elements.

Not Momoko of course because it was all obviously "nonsense" in that sense but-.

Kaoru threw Momoko a smile- she returned it. Miya-chan had been practicing for weeks for this moment.

Another tap of the drum the priestess stepped in, "Our guardian- our own guardian who brought her light to both this world and the Spirits. Guiding them home- guiding us in our path. Protecting us all from any darkness… that did come to consume us."

Miyako closed her eyes- "Worrynot my dear people- for my light shall cut through any darkness that dares to follow!" She held her candle up high above her head as she said it- hmm- nice touch. Kaoru had been right indeed. The elderly woman gave a small nod and continued.

"The darkness did come- a darkness so foul, of such filth- of such evil…that the sun did not shine but instead cowered behind the moon. Casting the world…into darkness."

One last tap of the drum and Miyako blew her candle out- once again in sync they all mirrored her. Without the light… the mist suddenly seemed… thicker- darker- it was unnerving- she remembered as a child she had been so frightened of this part- now obviously it was obvious this was an ancient legend telling of a complete solar eclipse but back then…. Yes… it would have seemed like the world was going to end…

Momoko looked around- the children in the audience stared wide eyed, in awe- and the out of towners were clearly engrossed- why she could have sworn she saw even Shirogane gulp somewhat and look around anxiously. Kaoru nudged her- it was time then- Miyako's big moment.

 _Three… two… one…_

"I shall not let this darkness hold sway! My light shall cut through any darkness!" She called out in a loud voice- and there came the "light" indeed- she held her candle once again lit out like a beacon- and in the otherwise misty grey- it really _did_ look like her face was "glowing" indeed- just as the legends told- the Guardian being a being of pure unfiltered _light_. A celestial being in the guise of an innocent young girl- hence Miyako's being chosen a month before to play "the Guardian"- she smiled. Feeling nothing but pride at her dear friend's grand performance- moving slowly- steadily- majestically towards them all- indeed "guiding her light" to curb the creeping darkness.

"For three days- and three nights did our Guardian do battle with the Dark one- never ceasing- never ending- until finally - the last blow was struck- and the Darkness sent back through the Gate from whence it had crawled- and sealed forever more."

Now came Momoko's favorite part. The shrine maidens all stepped forward and surrounded Miyako who slowly- dramatically began sinking down to the stage.

"Worry not my dear people- for my light shall cut through any darkness. Farewell- Farewell." Miyako lay on the stage completely still- the shrine maidens surrounding her. "Weeping"- dramatically covering their "guardian" with a blanket- mourning her. (In reality it was covering up for the fact she was discreetly slipping off the stage into the back of course) - The bell continued to toll.

A few of the newcomers began murmuring to themselves- Sakamoto had attended enough of these- he threw Momoko a wry look and leaned forward with the phone. On the fourth "ring"- it seemed the fire pit behind them suddenly burst into light- the newcomers gasped- and even Momoko found herself awed- Miyako standing on the well placed platform just close enough to take advantage of the fire's glow truly _did_ look ethereal at that moment- there wasn't a better choice they could have made to play "the Guardian" this year.

The Priestess continued to recite the last of the ritual.

"The Spirits guide us- and we guide the spirits- May your light guide the way - as our beloved Guardian's light forever burns."

Another beat of the drum.

"We remember your words oh lovely Guardian- we remember your words and your promise to purge our world from the foul darkness that did try so to destroy us all. We remember… your battle and the sacrifice you ultimately made to save us all. We remember… and we are grateful… and we come now on your holy mountain… to pray for your guidance and protection for us all- we pray for your light...to continue forever shining… as you guide the spirits home… and protect us from the darkness."

They all bowed their heads now- The old priestess nodded in Miyako's direction Miyako accepted the candle as it was lit one final time. The incense filled the air with a spicy but at the same time sweet smell- it was rather nice regardless. Momoko held out her own candle as Miya walked- lighting each candle they held- her face was solemn and serious- even as Sakamoto foolishly pretended to be "burned" by it.

That snicker was _not_ appropriate in such a solemn occasion. The rudeness! He seemed to wilt immediately at Momoko's withering look.

"It was just a joke." he murmured.

"It wasn't funny now _shush!_ " She hissed. He hung his head. She ignored it. He should have known better. Even Mausaba-san was being nothing but solemnly respectful. Even _Shirogane_ hadn't opened her mouth in complaint!

She closed her eyes "Oh Guardian of Light- One who protects us all… may your light continue to shine… and to darkness… never shall we fall." Miyako recited one final time and then… she bowed her head. Three more taps of the drum- another ringing of the bells.

And it was over.

Kaoru whooped and whistled- as the entire room filled with applause- Sakamoto grinned and ended his recording- she smiled.

"Annnnd sent. Feel better buddy." He murmured. "Miya-chan did great…"

"At least in a way he can feel he's here." She whispered. Poor Ayagai-san - the poor boy. It couldn't have been easy for him… and knowing he had "missed" Miyako's big moment… it just seemed cruel. This entire thing was just… unfair. "And Miya-chan will be happy knowing that- thank you Sakamoto-san." He was looking at her oddly. She frowned. "What is it?"

His cheeks went slightly pink. "I…" He stuck his hands in his pocket. "...She was great but… you would have been… too you know." He mumbled. Now _her_ cheeks reddened. She shook her head quickly and turned to go join Miyako and Kaoru.

"Nonsense- I have no acting ability." He followed.

"You say that but it's not true. You're a great actress Akatsutsumi-san!" Oh dear…

"The last time I acted in anything… we were children." She muttered. He shrugged.

"So you were still good." Now he was pushing it. She frowned and folded her arms. This was… getting to be slightly ridiculous. Would Kaoru feel the subtle- " _help me please"_ vibes coming from her? Oh she hoped so… because he was still trailing her like a little puppy.

The girl in question raised an ebony eyebrow and then frowned- Mausaba-san was still trying to chat her up so to speak but she casually pushed him to the side, strolled over ever so nonchalantly looped her and Momoko's arm together and walked her away.

"Huh I thought the sign said "no dogs allowed" but I guess there are always _some_ exceptions." Kaoru snickered.

"Ohh… shut up. You think I like this?" She groaned. "He's acting like a complete-."

"Moron." Kaoru supplied ever so "helpfully".

"...I was going to say fool." Momoko was at least going to _try_ to be polite.

"Same difference." Kaoru shrugged.

"...You're awful." _No matter how true._

"I know." No remorse whatsoever.

"Thank you." Momoko finally muttered. "How much longer is this going to continue you think?"

"Sorry sweets- but you know how men are: no mean yes and hell no I'm not interested means- _Oh yes! I'm yours! Pick me up at six!"_ Momoko groaned and Kaoru snickered once more. She was clearly enjoying this- so happy to know Momoko's plight was _entertaining_.

"You're awful why do I deal with you?" And now Momoko's hair was mussed up with a hothead,

"Because I am _interesting_ and that's saying a lot for this here town." Momoko rolled her eyes,

"Isn't that the truth… oh Miya-chan!" She waved and the elegant girl turned around- the white robe folded in her arms- she smiled broadly and hurried over. "You were wonderful!" Pink appeared in her cheeks.

"Thank you." She murmured. "I just hope the Spirits are pleased as well."

Miyako was far too good for this world sometimes… far too good. Her gaze fell somewhat.

"...Do you think…? Ayagai-kun will be... -."

"He'd be a damn fool not to be impressed Miya." Kaoru grinned. "You kicked some ass up there- best performance I've seen yet." Miyako giggled.

"Language Kaoru-chan we're on sacred ground- but… thank you. Momo-chan did Sakamoto get it all on his phone?"

"...Err… yes. Yes of course he did Miya-chan." The girl was no fool however- her frown was immediate.

"Is everything alright Momo?" She murmured. Oh dear.

"Sakamoto needs to learn to take a hint." Kaoru however could always be trusted to be blunt when necessary. "He's still chasing after Momo-chan like a puppy going after a bone and no not in the cute way."

Miyako sighed, "Oh Sakamato-san." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Momo-chan. To be honest I'm sorry for you both. You're such good friends."

"Something in which I still have yet to understand." Kaoru drawled.

"Why ever not?" Miya cocked her head.

"Momoko hates spiders, bugs and anything slimy- the kid has a collection _how big_ of the things at his house?"

"Reptiles… aren't slimy." Momoko muttered. "And he wasn't always like this- he's a good person just…" She sighed. "He's just not _for_ me… you know? I don't want to hurt him- I just-."

Miya put her hand on Momoko's shoulder. "We know Momo-chan. I think deep down Sakamoto-san knows too. You'll figure it out."

"Is it wrong for me to just… want someone who… makes me feel…? I don't know…"

"Like a Princess?" Miya chirped.

"Like a naughty lady?" Kaoru added with a sly grin- Miya elbowed her.

"...I don't know." Momo said dryly. "But I want to feel _something_." She shrugged listlessly. "Is that so much to ask? I'm _fond_ of Sakamoto but…"

"You want to feel a spark." Kaoru supplied this time. "You want to feel _alive_ \- you know."

She blinked. "...Yes. Yes that's it exactly how did you know?"

Her friend shrugged, "Every girl wants that Momo-chan. You want to feel something when you're with your lovey- you want to be alive- you want excitement- a thrill- you want to feel it in the very tips of your curled up toes- when you first see each other you want your world to shift- to fly even. You want them. They want you. You see their flaws- they see yours- and they don't _care._ You just want them to want _you_. The real you. And you want them." She finished and leaned against the wall.

Again… she blinked. "...Yes. Exactly- who are you and what have you done with Kaoru?"

Miyako's eyes were shining, "Oh Kaoru-chan say it again! How perfect a description of being in love could there be!"

Kaoru blinked, "...Who said anything about love- I'm just talking about a guy to knock Momo's rocks off is all."

"KAORU!" They both screeched at once- and she only started laughing. Miya-chan's cheeks burned- Momo groaned and squeezed the bridge of her nose as Kaoru only shrugged belligerently.

"Point is- Sakamoto's not your guy. You need to tell him that."

"I've _tried._ " Momoko groaned.

"Okay- true. How's about _I_ tell him then?"

"Oh Kaoru that's not very nice- he's not doing any harm-."

"Yet."

"He would never-!"

"You small town girls don't really understand _men_ do you?"

"...Ayagai-kun would never-!"

"I wasn't talking about him I was talking about Lizard Boy."

And cue another conflict- Momoko sighed and shook her head as the two of them began to bicker _again_. It was an odd alliance the three of them made but… they worked regardless. She wouldn't trade either of them for the world-... any of her friends really- even-.

"Akatsutsumi-san!" …. _Whhhhy?_ – Even Miya-chan seemed to grimace. He just looked so _eager_ and here was Mausaba-san as well- Kaoru glowered. Sakamoto only smiled however- "Sensei said we're all free to explore the grounds since the ceremony is over so Mausaba and I are thinking we all should…." Now he paused and his face flushed. Oh….dear. Mausaba smirked.

"The public hot springs are open for the season so my buddy Sakamoto here-." Now he was nudged forward right in Momoko's face practically! "He was thinking we all should there you know…."

Oh…God. Kaoru sneered, "We don't have bathing suits num nuts." She snapped. Miyako was the one to blush now.

"You don't expect us to….to bathe…. _Naked_ do you?" She squeaked and held her burning cheeks. Now Sakamoto's face turned into just as a tomato.

"N-No no no! No Miya-chan! Not- not like that- Dummy!" he cuffed Mausaba over the head. "The springs… provides all of that…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I looked it up on my phone… and none of it is co-ed…anyway-."

"Such a shame." Mausaba bewailed. Kaoru glared at him. Miyako seemed to relax. Momoko folded her arms. But Sakamoto cleared his throat.

"And…And if you don't want to… go in the springs… there's a lot of pretty…. Pretty um… cherry blossom trees there… Akatsutsumi-san…. They're your favorite…right?"

… _Technically yes. But something tells me visiting a hot spring with you wouldn't be in either of our best interests…_

"So… what do you say…? Akatsutsumi-san?" He continued. Oh… Oh dear. Miyako shifted her gaze away politely- Kaoru rolled her eyes to the sky.

"I…." _Not a good idea. You know it's not a good idea._ "Well…."

"Yeah…?" Oh god overeager puppy. Oh God Momoko liked puppies! She didn't want to make puppies sad! Sad puppies were terrible to behold! But… But….

Her heart was steady. Her face was cool. And she felt nothing even as she looked at Sakamoto. And she _did_ try. She _had_ tried. There was just… nothing. But he looked at her like he worshipped the very ground at her feet- and yet Momoko could feel _nothing_ but a fondness- despite such obvious devotion she just…

Wasn't into him.

And deep down… she hated herself for it. But what was she supposed to-?

 _OOF! What on-!?_

"Out of my way peasants!" Shirogane snapped.

"Oi! Watch where you're going ya-!" Kaoru began but the (fake) redhead scoffed.

"Whatever don't care- I have a hot spring to find."

"The hot springs are _that_ way Shirogane." Sakamoto pointed behind them. Her eyes narrowed and then she barked that obnoxious laugh out once again.

"Oh _puh-lease_ you don't think _I_ am going to share space with a bunch of _peasants_ at their bath do you? Tch-."

"Well seeing as they're the only springs available to the public- you don't really have much of a choice now do you?" Kaoru tapped her foot impatiently and once again the brat only laughed.

"Maybe you _peasants_ think so but I can assure you that doesn't apply to people like _me_."

She was infuriating. Truly she was. Momoko's fists clenched at her side.

"These springs are _sacred_ Shirogane-!"

"Annnnnd I care? Oh wait I don't- because it's all superstitious peasant nonsense." She flipped her hair to the side. "Honestly aren't you a little old to still believe in fairy tales _Momoko_?"

Sakamoto tensed and he started growling almost like an angry puppy dog.

"You can't talk to her like that-!" He snapped. The odious girl only laughed again and turned around.

"I can do whatever the fuck I please- learn your place Lizard Boy – now if you'll excuse me- I have a hot spring to find for my private enjoyment enjoy the poor baths Taaaaaaa!-."

"Why you…you-!" Mausaba grabbed him.

"Haro- Haro let it go. Let it go." He hissed.

"Ooooh one of these days I'm going to-!" Kaoru raged but Miya had a hold of her waist from the back almost instantly.

"Kaoru- not on sacred groooooound!" She implored.

"She called us _poor!"_

"She called Akatsutsumi-san by her name without permission!"

….Oh for the love of-. Momoko sighed out loud. Well it'd been nice while it all lasted but now their afternoon was-. Wait… afternoon? Why then was it so…?

She sucked in a breath. The mist…. The mist was closing back in. What…? But why was it coming back so-? The tourists milling about all looked around in amazement – but….

"The hell…?" Kaoru looked around. "What are we in some kind of video game?"

"…Yeah I really hope not Matsubura…. That game wasn't something I'd want to live through." Mausaba murmured.

"….Guess that's that then." Miyako looked around. "It's not a good idea to go wandering off when there's fog after all."

"Yeeeeeah…. Which means the brat's probably hopelessly lost right now so we're gonna have to send in a stupid search party… _ugh_." Mausaba groaned.

"Yeah no- she can live in the mist – I ain't helpin' her." Kaoru stuck her nose in the air. "Bitch called me a peasant."

"She calls us peasants every single day Matsubura."

"Yeah well bitch can live in the mist then."

"Kaoru that's not nice and watch your language this is sacred ground!" Miyako stomped her foot this time.

"But she _is_ a bitch I'm not saying nothing but the truth!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Just saying."

"Aw man Matsubura- I love it when you talk all _naught-ayyyy_."

"Mausaba- I mean it you won't have a goddamn dick by the end of today if you don't knock it off!"

"Ooooh yes- tell me more sweetheart!"

"Languaggggge….."

Momoko only shook her head - and steadily avoided Sakamoto's gaze once again having fixed on her- this really _was_ getting out of-!

 _Momoko…_

… Huh? She stiffened- and looked left- then right. No one. Then who had?"

"Akatsutsumi-san?" She stiffened. "Are you okay?"

"I…" The little voice- or whatever she had just heard… she was imagining things- perhaps she hadn't slept well enough yesterday-.

 _Momoko… Momoko hear me…_

The hairs at the back of her neck stood up then- Sakamoto frowned.

"Akatsutsumi-?" He murmured.

 _Momo…Momo… hear me child… hear me…_

Her eyes popped open then- i-impossible. No she clearly hadn't slept well! Clearly she should-!

There… there was no way…. No way that…that-!

 _Momo…. Come…_

"…Baba?" She couldn't hold it back. Despite the lunacy of saying such a thing… such a thing out loud but she had heard-!

"Did you say something Momo-chan?" Miao inquired politely.

"Momo… you okay?" Kaoru began to approach her however. "You look a little pale…?"

Her friends were looking at her oddly- "Did you want to come with us Akatsutsumi-?"

 _Momoko… Momoko…_

She didn't answer right away- she was hearing… what was she hear-!

She froze. Her throat dried almost instantly- her heart was pounding and she knew she must have looked like some kind of crazy person but… but…

…She was right there. She was right _there!_

 _Momoko- Momoko._

Baba… Baba was…was…

She clutched her locket- her friends all exchanged looks.

"Momo…?" Miya held a hand out. "Momo are you okay…?"

"I…I…" It was gone. She was gone. But… but… "I'm…thank you really but…" She back up somewhat. What was the matter with her!? Was she going- was she going crazy-!? Did sleep deprivation come that quickly!? What was-!

 _Momoko…_

"I… I don't like water." She said quickly. "I… I- excuse me."

She turned on her heel and bolted up the path- her friends all cried out. Crying out her name but- but she had seen! She had _seen-_!

"Momo! Momo come back!"

"The mist! Akatsutsumi-san!?"

"You'll get lost! Momoko come back!"

"MOMO!"

 _Momo…._

 _Momoko…._

" _ **MOMO!"**_

-o-

She blinked. Kaoru and Miyako both were looking at her earnestly.

"What's wrong?" Their classes were on the other side of the school weren't they...?

Kaoru looked over her shoulder- Miya had hold of her arm.

"Something's up." Kaoru murmured.

"Sensei Kitazawa wants to see us." Miyako whispered.

Momoko stiffened and her hand went to her locket. Her friends both nodded.

".. Then best not keep him waiting." They nodded.

" _Attention all students must report back to their classrooms immediately-."_

-I-

"And then of course I said - _excuuuuuse me_ do you know who I _ammmmm?_ \- And of course I got it for free. Ohoho!"

That laugh...was going to make him rip his own eardrums out in a moment- and these grating wind up dolls mirroring her surrounding him now- ugh- they were just as bad as any of the "high society" girls the council kept shoving in his face - "accidentally" lately.

Uggggh. He was _aware_ in retrospect it was "imperative" for the Heir to settle down and start a family as quickly as was bloody possible - but for the love of everything holy he was _seventeen_! His father had been twenty-one when he'd proposed to his mother! Twenty-one! Ryuji therefore had _four_ years left to pick a bride god damn it stop pressuring him!

Yes he was _aware_ circumstances were… different right now than they were then but-!

"Oh- Oh Shirogane-san- tell the story about-!" And these girls… they were mindless- he wasn't being metaphorical in the least it seemed this gaggle had _no_ mind of their own to speak of- his cousin ordered them to jump they would ask in a creepy… sort of unison how high! It was maddening! All they did was sing Himeko's praises, now sing his praises, and gossip.

Though at least those being too brainless to realize how hopelessly they were being mocked made it much easier for him to garner any info he needed to know. A few empty compliments- and playing with a lock of one of their hair and they were all eating out of the palm of his hand. Of course Himeko was fuming but he didn't need to care about her. Oh no- that ship had sailed and it had sunk right into the damn ocean.

It was nothing but a disgrace. She'd used their family name -by _marriage_ by the by - at most they were what- second-third cousins- ugh he didn't know nor did he really care enough to find out for sure- but she had gone and thrown her family's ( and by extension- _his_ ) good name into the gutter with her wild and outlandish behavior.

And _no_ he was not talking about the wild hair and the outlandish costume she had sported in those horrifyingly humiliating photos. Grandmother had almost howled with laughter when the pleading insipid letter had come begging for their help in "reeling in" his - _barf_ \- intended.

Oh he was going to "reel her in" alright- his grandmother had sniffed and sipped her tea. He was going to go and end this "lunacy" once and for all! So in the end… no… Ryuji had not been given a choice.

He was the Heir… but she was the matriarch and what Hādorenga Michiko Ryouko wanted- you just went and did it and you did _not argue._

So really it was Grandmother's fault…. But then again he had found his true love at last so…. Thank you Grandmother. Once again… she knew best. Surely she'd welcome such a beautiful and esteemed young lady into the family with open arms!

She just had to meet her. That would be their first stop obviously after their… getting to know each other properly.

Those eyes haunted him. Those scintillating… mesmerizing eyes. They'd crackled with intelligence beneath a coy almost unassuming air - a magnificent indifference leading to an air of regal severity worthy of a queen… his queen.

Blossom… a beautiful name… a perfect name… Blossom...Blossom...Blossom. A perfect woman. His true love. His light in this dark… dark world-.

"Hādoreeeeenga." … Unlike this one. No this one was darkness incarnate. Only no. Darkness was wonderfully silent. This one was wretchedly _loud_. So no- no darkness. Just annoyance. Living _annoyance._

"Yes….Cousin." he said through gritted teeth- a gargoyle smile as his mates back at the Academy would have called it. He could almost feel the twitch in his jaw.

He had been stuck here for nearly three classes- he had heard every piece of "gossip" about everyone around here except _her._

A girl with a short temper and even shorter black hair.

 _That's Matsubura Kaoru- the one with the surly attitude and the far too short hair- do you remember the scandal of The masked... whatever his name was being caught with… illegal substances and having to retire in disgrace? - Well that's his daughter. Though I don't blame you for thinking more she was a "son"- OOHOOHOHOHOOOOO!_

A young lady sitting by herself under an oak tree with finely curled hair tied in two pigtails.

 _Oh- yes her. That's Gotokuji Miyako. Ah I'm not shocked you would notice her- she is after all in theory on of our… kind but she chooses to spend her time with the peasant folk after living with her grandmother. Sad really- I tried to take her under my wing but she was too far gone. Tragic. She's also hung up on some peasant boy cousin- poor thing is ill or something- I don't really believe it- she's likely just looking to glorify herself and he probably just has a cold. Oh well- now as I was saaaaaaying-._

And of course- there was the chap with the wild hair and sullen look on his face who had been mooning over Ribbon Girl their entire science class. Really mate… not the best way to win a girl… just saying. He had been peering in a magnifying glass in a corner with a notepad and what looked like...some kind of insect on his lap.

 _Oh- Ugh! Yes that's...Sakamoto Haro- oh just… ignore him Cousin he's grotesque really- he's so dirty and so ill mannered! Why just last week the little brat put a SLUG in my bag! Can you imagine! Well naturally I moved to have him expelled but it seems in this plebian school without "proof" he is in the clear- ugh loathsome boy! He and_ _Akatsutsumi are perfect for each other- they're both slimy and loathsome! Filthy peasants! I'll have you know-!_

He had half a name now. Akatsutsumi At least his cousin was good for "something" then. Clearly the guy was also not having much luck wooing the girl. Couldn't really say he was surprised- bugs and reptiles didn't impress most girls and well… from the brief glance he'd had of Ribbon Girl… she didn't' seem the type to like them whatsoever.

She'd been far too… polished. A pretty piece- not a hair out of place save the unfortunate water incident he'd bet. That was a shame though… she had likely walked here…

...Perhaps she would welcome a ride at some-.

" _Attention all students must report back to their classrooms immediately-."_

What… that was strange? It was the middle of the lunch hour- why would?

"Did you hear?"

"No one can find him anywhere! It's like he disappeared!"

"...Do you think it's…?"

"Shh! don't jinx us! If it is Black light then…"

"Then they'll show up! C'mon that would be awesome!"

Wait… them? As in-?

" _You can call me... Hyper Blossom."_

Her. His masked love! His Pink Goddess!

Himeko scoffed next to him.

"Ugh- again? This dump I swear is getting worse and worse by the day- Hādorenga-san _pleeeeease_ tell me your business here...whatever it is –is almost done so we can just go back to Tokyo!"

 _Okay_... _One you're not coming to Tokyo with me or...any member of my family._

 _Two. Not without my bride you sniveling snot._

"My business requires me to stay here Cousin." He hated being the Heir sometimes… _must always be polite- and never crude Ryuji- blah blah- yeah yeah stupid council…_

His peers milling around him were all looking uneasily at each other as even the wind up dolls cranked and shifted in place- chattering nervously- tch- idiots. Something was up in this town… Ryuji had already lived one… incident yes but… something… wasn't right.

He scanned the area- it didn't seem like much was amiss… wonder what was-?

 **BOOOOOOOM**

His eyes widened and he whipped around- Himeko immediately started screeching and holding onto his arm- the other dollies all swarmed him as well- funny- apparently since he had male parts he was apparently intended to save them all.

Well wasn't that just bloody brilliant…

The screeching began to spread- the yelling the chaos- he had one screaming harridan in one ear and then the others were all clinging to him like burrs anyway!

"What is it?"

"Is it a monster!?"

"Hādorenga senpai save usssssss!"

 _What the bloody hell do you expect me to do…?_

He was just as much as a sitting duck as any of these clucking hens!

"AH! THERE IT IS!"

"IT IS A MONSTER! OH MY GOD I DON'T WANNA-!" The kid was cut off by what looked like… balls. No really- what looked like a barrage of fucking… _dodge balls_ fell all over them and oh- oh okay those were really hard ones- and yeah that bloke was unconscious. Very unconscious.

… This was bad. Very bad!

Ryuji managed to untangle himself from the gaggle of panicking girls and the ever shrieking Himeko – and then thrust the idiots behind him. So he was chivalrous – sure- but what else was he going to do? Run and leave them behind like some kind of coward?!

The Hādorenga name had already been dragged through the mud enough by _someone_ already- so it was more or less up to _him_ to fix it. His _duty_.

God being the heir really did _suck_ \- WHOA! That was almost his head! He needed that!

Students were running for their lives from the dodge cannon balls being shot at them – and loud deep laughter echoed through the air.

"That's right you ungrateful brats! Run! Ruuuuun! See if I care!"

One of the girls- Chihiru? She'd introduced herself briefly before Himeko had shoved her away almost immediately- but anyway- Chi whatever gasped out loud.

"Sensei!?" She held her hands. "That sounds like Mr. Takada!" She yelped.

"Who?" Ryuji once again had to save the brainless twit from getting bombarded.

"Mr.…. Takada. He's our…physical ed teacher-."

Himeko snorted, "You mean he _was_ \- tch- that man had no regard or respect- imagine trying to make _me_ do laps for "talking back"? HA! Daddy took care of him."

"What-!? Shirogane-san he has a family! His wife has-!"

"Annnnnd- he should have known better." She shrugged. The girl looked on in horror. Why… that… little-!

The family honor was completely in ruins at this point wasn't it… and all at the hands of an already disgraced failure of a minor relation!

Grandmother was going to have a bird-!

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

…. If they weren't pummeled to death by psychotic dodge balls first of course. That was always a possibility.

After all this creature…human… Takada creature… certainly didn't look in a very _forgiving_ mood at that moment.

…Though Ryuji had to say… the man almost looked like some kind of…

Clown?

….What was with this place and demon clowns?

-I-

Kitazawa Kyou was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair who had seen… better days.

He was a brilliant man… but an angry one. Bitter and resentful for what the world had wrought on him. Most of the student body wasn't… fond of him for that reason- he would bark out orders, treat students unkindly most of the time but…

Every man had his reasons… and who better than Momoko to understand this man's… perpetual bitterness. Her eyes lingered on the gold wedding band still on her teacher's finger even when…

"You're late." He growled. The three of them stiffened. Momoko bowed her head first.

"I'm sorry Professor- it won't happen again." Another small bow. "What's the situation?"

"Tell it to us straight Teach- another Black Light or what?" Kaoru folded her arms.

"At the school? Do we have time to evacuate everyone?" Miyako yelped.

The man more commonly referred to as "Professor" only grew grimmer. He took out his laptop and pointed to a beacon in the middle of the screen – beeping like mad. A chill went through her spine.

"This just reared its ugly head up minutes ago- we can't pinpoint its level either girls." He said with another pointed tap. "You're going to have to investigate-."

"You want us to go in _blind?"_ Kaoru snapped. Professor only narrowed his eyes and unscrewed a flask.

"You got any better ideas Miss Matsubura- I'm all ears." He took a deep swig.

"Perhaps… it won't be as bad as last time Kaoru-chan! I mean it's a school how much mischief can-?"

 _BOOOOOOOM_

She stopped in mid-sentence and Momoko whipped around. That sounded awfully close…. And sure enough she heard yelling from what sounded like… the courtyard. Professor sat up then.

"…Damn it!" He slammed the desk. "Piece of junk! What good are you?" The laptop was slammed shut before he stood up. "Girls! No choice- it's already here."

All eyes were on her then. She stiffened but then nodded- the warmth in her locket had already increased, Miya fiddled with her ring and Kaoru shifted her hair away from her ear- the barrette nestled within glinted.

They all stared. Waiting. Waiting for her then…

She took a deep breath and cupped her locket.

"Miya… Kaoru-." They stood at attention and then stepped at her side.

Professor only gave a short nod.

She clenched her fist- and closed her eyes- feeling the warmth from the locket seep into her-

Before she flung her hand in the air-

-I-

The students trapped in the courtyard cowered – at least those that hadn't been forced to run lap after lap having lost this sick caricature of a dodgeball game - Hādorenga Ryuji was currently backed against a wall- holding one of those heavy dodgeballs- while the ….clown (?) tossed another one listlessly.

"You're good kid! Not bad at all." He grit his teeth. The remaining students on his "team" were all panting- exhausted- there was only so much anyone could handle of this intense game.

The reptile kid- clutched his own dodgeball. His friend cowered behind him- holding his arm where one of the spikes had pierced him. Shirogane Himeko only huddled under a bench- shrieking. No help at all of course. But what else was new?

He grit his teeth- Reptile Boy cried out and barely dodged the next barrage- and knocked them from his friend for good measure. Well not to be outdone but Ryuji used that moment to launch a barrage of his own towards the Dodgeball… clown thing that was currently torturing them all.

"Hey not- not bad new kid!" The guy called out while dodging another ball. Ryu smirked.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself…?"

"Oh right-! New kid- you're not gonna know me- my name is Sakamoto Haro welcome to- LOOK OUT!"

Ryu barely dodged that one- the girl behind them wasn't so lucky. She shrieked as she was smacked in the stomach and immediately transported to… where their unfortunate classmates were forced to run and run and run- never stopping unless they "wanted" to get run over! He grit his teeth. Sakamoto threw another ball- and Ryu caught another.

Back to back they finally stood.

"Right- Hādorenga Ryuji." He grunted.

"Nice to meet you- LEFT!"

They dodged.

"RIGHT!"

Another yell and there was Sakamoto's friend. He was on the ground and aw hell- the guy didn't have a chance in that arena with that injury-god damn it!

"MAUSABA-!" Sakamoto bellowed and tried to reach the guy but there was no way the kid was going to make it in time- unless…. Maybe if Ryuji threw this in just the right-!

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOW**_

 _Or a giant croquet mallet. That worked too._

"OI! You're using sports for evil! How dare you! I that's not very good _sportsmanship_ now is it clown!"

The pixie floated listlessly with her hammer… mallet thing. She held it menacingly before slamming it on the ground- causing hell of a tremor! How heavy _was_ that thing!?

"Powered Buttercup is here to kick your sorry ass from here all the way to-!"

 _Yikes… never get on the pixie's bad side._

More shrieks- but suddenly the hapless student body was aloft in the air and… floating gracefully down- the golden haired angel descended to the ground- arching her own…bubble staff.

"Threatening innocent students because of your own anger! That is utterly disgraceful- I'll never forgive you!" She spun her oversized…bubble wand in the air before pointing it at the Clown. "Rolling Bubbles is here!"

…Okay… that was kind of corny. But strangely…. Ryuji wasn't laughing. The clown guy was glaring at the two of them.

"Stupid brats! Outta my way!" Another storm of balls went flying their way but the two of them only swung their individual weapons (?) – could a bubble wand _really_ be considered a-?

A bright light suddenly flashed- wait could it be-!? The clown cried out it seemed in absolute agony- and suddenly the heavy balls were back to being same old dodge balls once again- and…

His heart lurched- pounded. His goddess folded her arms. Looking both regal… and magnificent upon that high perch she stood on.

"A student's education is one of the most important aspect of any young man and woman's life and you're daring to come in between that and them! What right do you have to interrupt the school day!? None! Hyper Blossom will make sure you rue the day you even dared try-!"

She jumped down- and the angel and pixie soon joined the Goddess.

"We are the emissaries of the spirits!" Rolling Bubbles declared.

"And so it's our duty and _pleasure_ to kick your sorry ass!" Powered Buttercup bellowed.

"And protect those whom you dare threaten with your corrupted darkness!" Hyper Blossom pointed. "Now prepare yourself fiend for we are-!"

" **The Powerpuff Girls! Z!"**

 **-o-**

 **NEXT TIME ON POWERPUFF GIRLS Z: PATHS OF LIGHT!**

"Apologies Miss Akatsutsumi- I've been remiss in my manners- allow me to introduce myself: I am-."

-o-

"This Hādorenga Ryuji... I swear he is _easily_ one of the rudest and most _ill-mannered_ boys I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

-o-

"Listen I don't have _time_ for silly fan boys! Now get out of here and stay out of our way!"

"S-Silly!?"

-o-

"But... but I don't understand it was like she didn't even acknowledge me- what can I do to-...?"

-o-

"Do you want her boy...? Would you like a way of showing her... just who exactly you are...?"

-o-

"...Show me."

 **Episode 1: Rose Red: Part II**

* * *

 _This... was beyond fun. I don't think I've had this much of a smile on my face designing and putting together such a cast of characters since "As Time Goes By" - and I hope you all enjoyed as well! Thanks again my lovelies- see you next time! ;D_

 _Cheers,_

 _Carrie_


End file.
